The Secret Life of Sonic
by Chibi-Chan101
Summary: When Sonic cheats on Shadow with Tails, he find out that something's odd with Shadow's behavior and how he treats others. Love, drama, tears...come read the suspense. Warning-YAOI, MATURE
1. The Naughty Hedgehog

Hello

Hello! This is my first yaoi fan fiction!(warning yaoi-boy x boy, gay sex, etc... so don't like don't read...I'm only saying this in the first chapter)

FYI-the characters are human style sonic characters with their animal ears, and tails only

Chibi- Yay! Time for some yaoi!

Sonic- Oh god! Another yaoi fanfic involving one of my friends...okay which one is it now?

Shadow- I bet it's me again...

Chibi- actually you're half right. Its sonic x shadow, sonic x tails, shadow x tails...

Sonic- so I have to do tails?! This is messed up!

Chibi- don't worry tails will be 19 years old, you'll be 24, and shadow will have an appearance of 25. You all will be in London in the autumn. Shadow will be working a lot, and Sonic will be feeling like no "excitement" in your-SLAP-

a white glove slaps over her mouth

Shadow- don't spoil it!

Chibi- Fine! Owch. that hurt! Let's begin the story!

..:Chapter 1-The Naughty Hedgehog:..

"Deeper..."the blue hedgehog pleaded to the dark hedgehog, Shadow, moaned.

Shadow thrusted his body against Sonic. He moaned out in pleasure, and arched his back out against his lover's body. "O-oh my God...It feels s-so good!," escaped sonic's lips. Shadow snickered a naughty smile on his face, and started to thrust faster into Sonic.

Sonic moaned out in pleasure and started to pant faster as Shadow shoved this cock into sonic faster.

"ah!...ah!...ah!...Shadow!!" As Sonic ejaculated, Shadow did the same.

Shadow fell on top of Sonic, gasping for air. Sweat and cum ran down his face and body. Sonic was the first to crawl out from under Shadow, stood up, and wobbled to the widow.

He opened the window up, revealing hills of green grass. Miles away from the city.

The blue hedgehog lit a joint (cigarette) and blew a ring shaped smoke out of his lips.

"How come you don't smoke any other time?" Shadow questioned Sonic.

Sonic looked at him, thinking for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I always smoke after having sex, but any other time I'm smoke-free. Weird..."

Shadow chuckled a bit. "There's always something about you that I don't get..." He looked over at the clock. It blinked 3:48. "It's almost 4 o'clock. Time to get back to work." Shadow rolled out of bed, and started off to the bathroom to take a shower until he was stopped by arms wrapped around him.

His hands slid on his muscular chest, "Can I join you?" Sonic moaned in a naughty tone. "I'll scrub your back, and more..." Kissing Shadow on his shoulder.

Sigh Shadow removed Sonic's arms from himself slowly then dashed into the shower, door slammed in front of Sonic's face. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

Sonic stood there, heartbroken. -'What happened?! Why did he just run off without saying anything to me...I-Is he getting annoyed by me? Is he losing interest in me? Maybe that's why he's always out so much! He's cheating on me!'- Tears started to fall on Sonic's pink cheeks. He ran toward the bed and fell on the bed with his arms folded with his head buried in along with his tears of sorrow.

When Shadow walked out of the bathroom, he was dressed in his suit for work at the late night acme steel making company. He looked around for Sonic to say goodbye, but no one was there. He looked down at his watch, "Damn it...I'm late." He ran out the door, got into his car, and drove off toward the city of London, England.

Back to Shadow's room. Sonic tumbled out of his closet to the floor. He shook his head to gain consciousness, and headed to Shadow's bed alone for the night.

The day started off rainy. Sonic woke up from a deep sleep. He rolled over to see the clock. It read 10:16 AM. Sonic rose up, rubbing his eyes, noticed that Shadow wasn't there because that side of the bed was neatly made up. Sonic took a shower and headed downstairs.

He sipped his coffee while looking at the TV even though it was raining. The news said, "It looks like the rain should stop my mid-noon time. Then the Sun should dash all the rain away by tomorrow!" Sonic turned off the TV and sat his coffee on the table. He stared at the mug, almost all the coffee gone, and went into a daze.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

A loud knocking at the door that made him jump a little. He dragged his feet to the door and openned the wooden door. When he opened his eyes up a little more to get a better vision of whom it was, his eyes openned up quickly. Wide awake. It was a male fox with golden blond hair, big soft ears, and two soft tails to go with it. He had a young adult look. Semi-muscular chest and arms. His face was half covered b

y his golden blonde hair, sorta like an emo hairstyle, but he didn't look emo though. Sleeve-less white tee with long light blue jeans touching the porch, hiding half of his gray converse shoes.

Sonic was the first to speak.

"Um...Hello. Can I help you?"

"H-Hi," the two tailed fox slyly said, "I'm your new neighbor down the road, and I j-just wondered if we could get to know each other better..." He twidled his thumbs waiting for him to answer.

Sonic noticed that the fox's cheeks were blushing light, light pink. 'He just shy, that's all... it kinda makes him look cute...'

"Yes, of course! Please come in you must be soaking wet."

"Oh no. I came with an umbrella", the fox pointed at an upside-down light green umbrella drying off on the porch.

"Oh...", Sonic moved against the door to let the fox come into Shadow's humble home.

They both sat there on the same sofa with the TV on but on low volume. Sonic poured some coffee from a coffee pot into a mug for the fox. Sonic smiled and gave the mug to the two tailed fox. He blushed pink cheeks, and took the mug and sipped it.

"So, what's your name?" Sonic asked

"My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Tails eh, sounds like a cute name for you." Sonic giggled. Tails soft cheeks flushed pinkish red. He looked at his mug slyly. Tails noticed that his hands were shaking a little. He quickly stopped before Sonic noticed. "What's your name?" Tails asked.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog"

"Sonic..."Tails whispered with pleasure. "It's a nice name for you..." He said with a blushing face, still looking at the mug. Trying not to make eye contact to Sonic.

Tails felt fingers on his chin lifting his head to Sonic's eye height. He blushed when he saw the blue hedgehog in his sight. Sonic closed his eyes and smiled at Tails. "You have such soft pink cheeks", he said softly, turning his hand around for the back of his hands, feeling Tails's soft blushing cheeks. Tails started to pant lightly as Sonic kept petting his cheeks. -'Sonic's hands are so soft...it feels so good... and he's so hot...'-

Sonic slid his hands to Tails's lips, and opened Tails's mouth slightly. Sonic leaned slowly near Tails's face and locked his lips with the golden fox. He didn't slip his tounge.

'Just kiss him lightly and see how he reacts...', Sonic thought.

Then after a moment, Sonic broke the kiss slowly away from Tails. Savoring the moment of quietness. Tails's blue eyes were still closed. '...His lips were so soft...', Tails thought. He openned his eyes in a tired way, starring at Sonic in a fantisizing way.

Sonic took the mug from Tails's hands to the table.

"…do it again...", Tails softly said.

Sonic laid Tails's whole body down on the couch, with Sonic on top of him. They locked their lips again. Sonic slipped through Tails's lips, sliding his hands up Tails's tee, and feeling his flat, semi-muscular chest. The blue hedgehog's finger tips started to feel Tails's nipple softly, in a circular motion.

"S-Sonic...", Tails quietly moaned while arching his back slightly.

Sonic pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular, fit body to the golden fox. Tails eyes widened, with his flushed red cheeks.

-'He is hot...'-

Sonic's hands pulled of Tails's white tee. Revealing his body also. Their bodies touched while they french kissed each other for a while. Sonic's hand drifted all the way down to Tails's cock area. He started to gently rub Tails's cock.

Tails's moaned in tune with Sonic's hand.

"faster..." The young adult fox panted out, with his eyes closed.

Sonic smiled deviantly at Tails. He undid Tails's jeans, and sunk his perverted hands to massage the fox's cock.

"Your getting hard Tails...", Sonic said in a naughty tone, "We have to fix that..." Tails had a pondering face on him.

-'what did he mean by that?...'-Tails thought.

Sonic slid his whole body down the lower part of Tails's body right down to Tails's crotch area. He pulled out Tails's cock and started to blow him. Tails panted in pleasure, his hands squeezed the edges of the couch to control his erection. "f-faster...please, harder..." escaped his mouth. Sonic obeyed Tails's command and sucked harder and moved his head faster on Tails's cock.

Tails moaned,"Ah!...Ah!...Ah! Ah!-Ah!...Ahhhhhhh! Sonic!", He arched his back out and cum spewed from Tails's cock, still in Sonic's mouth.

"Mmf!...Ack!", Sonic's lips removed from the tip of the cock. His mouth full of Tails's cum. He swallowed it.

"your cum...it tastes good...", Sonic said softly. He pulled his body back up to Tails's upper body, looking down at the exhausted, panting boy under him.

Tails openned his eyes an looked up at the blue hedgehog. Tons of questions popped into his head. The number one question that he was concerned about was, -'I have the worst feeling that I'm gonna regret this from ever happening...'

End of Chapter 1

Chibi- Whew...that the first chapter...Well folks I hope you enjoyed it so far because the drama has only just begun...If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please review or e-mail me. The second chapter should be up it about a few days.

Sonic- I feel like a whore...

Tails- YOU?! I'm gonna be the sex sla-MOUTH SLAP!-

Shadow- Quit ruining it you two tailed, freak!

Tails- jeez Shadow...you don't have to slap everyone's mouth all the time...

Shadow- snapsHow about I pop out of nowhere and kick you in the face, shouting out "NO SPOILIERS!!" then disappear! How about that!?pant pant pant

Tails-...O.O

Sonic-...0o

Chibi-...

Tails- I'll stick to mouth slapping...


	2. Meet Mr Boss

Hope you liked my first chapter

Hope you liked my first chapter! Now here's where the drama slightly rises...I've been thinking about putting pictures of the chapter just for fun. I'll be working on that. Sorry that there is no yaoi but there is violence so that should be good.

Shadow- Yes! I've been waiting forever for my part in this damn story!

Tails- What's your part in this chapter?

Shadow- evil smile you'll see...

Tails- hides behind sonic I'm scared...

Sonic-you should be.

Chibi-O.o...off to chapter two!

..:Chapter Two: Meet Mr. Boss:..

It was a partly cloudy, windy Thursday morning across the grassland fields outside of London. In a red, one story, middle-class house, Tails was getting dressed for his first day of his new job at the steel making company. "I have a navy blue suit for my first day. Now what kind of tie I should wear?" He pulled out a hanger with about ten different colored, and designed ties hanging from the metal clothes holder, "Hmm..."

A couple yards away from Tails, was a big, two story, and a marble Angel water fountain in the circular driveway, was where his new boss lived, Shadow. The red and black hedgehog came out of his upper-class house with a black briefcase, golden colored locks. He was wearing a very expensive, Black, pin stripped suit, and black shining work shoes.

Sonic was in the doorway watching Shadow get into his car and speeding off to work. The blue hedgehog was smiling and waving out the door. Shadow just held his hand up, but sonic was still waving. Shadow looked at him and turned around to see that Sonic was waving at his new employee, Tails. Sonic went back inside the house with a door slam.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and sneered at the Tails, like a tiger growling at an enemy or prey. When Tails spotted him he got startled, jumped into his car, and drove off into the dirt road to his new job.

Shadow smiled evilly to himself. "What a scared little animal...", he laughed in triumph. He go into his blue speed car and drove off.

Sonic was looking out the window, seeing what Shadow did to Tails. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble...", Sonic said worried about Tails. He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

On the job site, Tails was walking from the employee parking lot garauge with a little briefcase, not nearly as good looking as Shadow's. As he walked out to the outside the metal gated hallway, he spotted one parking space empty. It was surrounded by neatly cut bushes full of black and red colored-dyed roses. Fine cut patch of grassland with a small tree with branches and leaves long and big enough for shade for hot sunny days. Lastly there was a smooth cement walkway to a black glassed door with white letters in graved, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

Tails was about to turn to walk down the hallway until the blue sports car drove straight into the parking space so close to the metal gate that Tails ran to the other side of the gated hallway dropping his briefcase spilling out some of his papers and most of his bagged lunch. Tails looked down quickly and tried to pick up his lunch and his papers. He could get his papers up, but his lunch suffered.

"Great...", Tails said with both fist shaking by his sides," Now I have nothing to eat for lunch! Ooh! That jackass of a hedgehog! He such a bastard to me! I already hate this job! I hope he-"

"You hope I what?..." and angry sinester voice came from above.

Tails's his tracks of anger turned into shivers of fear down his spine. He slowly looked up at his boss with fear in his eyes. Shadow looked down at Tails with his arms folded, one finger taping in patience, and narrowed crimson eyes of hell looking down at him.

'Oh my god! Why in the world was I saying that out loud in front on him?! He looks like he heard every word I said...he's probably gonna fire me on my first day!', Tails's thought out of fear.

Shadow leaned toward Tails's face until they were inches away from each other, and said with anger, " I repeat. You hope I what?"-that

"I-I-I hope th-th-that y-you will have a-a good d-day at w-work, w-which I-I love to b-be! heh...h-heh...heh...", Tails stuttered in fear.

Shadow grabbed Tails by the shirt roughly and held him up. His knees where above the ground about one inch. Their foreheads touched. No one was there in the hallway either.

"Listen you two tailed piece of fucking shit," Shadow growled under his fanged teeth, "You know what I did to the last person who said I was a bastard?"

Tails shakingly shaked his head no slowly. He was so petrified with fear he felt warmth in his eyes, a sign of he was about to cry, but he couldn't cause he was scared.

"Lets just say, he's in a better place living the remainder of his life, breathing through an iron lung...", then he flung Tails's body against the metal gate of the hallway. Shadow grabbed his own briefcase and stomped toward the black glassed door until he heard a faint voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...", Tails said holding his arm, and struggling to get up.

Shadow paused for a brief moment. The wind blew through the silence, then he again stomped off, and slammed the Dark glass door almost breaking it out of anger. Tails flinched as the door slammed.

A white haired, african tanned, female bat with green highlights in her hair with olive green wings wearing a white woman business suit walked towards Tails. Tails looked up at her with dizzyness.

"You poor thing. Are you hurt?" she spoke in a kind voice.

She put down her olive green briefcase and propped it open. She pulled out an ice pack, used to keep lunches cold. She helped Tails get up on his feet and held it up to Tails's arm. Tails stared at her keeping up the ice pack until he took it from her and held it up on his own.

"Thank you lady, it feels a lot better now...", Tails said trying to smile from the incident he had.

"My name's Emily. What's yours?" Emily asked.

"Miles Prower, but my nickname is Tails." Tails replied.

Emily looked down at Tails once used to be lunch but now is lunch to the ants on the ground. "Is that your lunch? Oh you have nothing to eat don't you?", she said with concern. Tails nodded sadly. The snow white bat smiled and said, " Oh don't worry, you can go out to lunch with me! I'll pay."

"Thank you so much. I'm in your debt." Tails said with a full smile." Can you show me around this company? I'll be lost forever...", he said with a sweat drop.

"Sure! Your in my office anyway..."

"Oh your Emily Hilden?("hill-den")"

"yep! The only one! Now let's get in before we're late, and have to pay a visit to the Boss, and something tells me that you don't want to see him again anytime soon."

Tails laughed. "You got that right..."

They both checked in at the front. They were on time for work. The company's employee's office were large rooms for two offices to fit in.

The company had a total of 55 floors. Tails and Emily were on the 13th floor, in the 6th hallway, and had the 66th room.

Tails and Emily were walking out of the parking garage to get back to their office. They were walking in the metal gated hallway.

"I never knew that diner existed in London. It was very good!", Miles said.

"I've been going there ever since I been working here."

Emily looked over at the Boss's parking space. It was empty. 'This is my chance...', she thought.

"Hey Miles, I'll meet you inside. I have to uhh...go get my schedule on the other side of the building."

"Okay then!" Tails said happily and ran to the elevators.

Emily sneakingly snuck by the dark glassed door. She looked around to see if someone was there or any security cameras. The cameras were looking the other way, and there was no one in sight.

Emily carefully stepped through the door so she wouldn't be caught. It was a very closed in, gray room with two doors, one in front of her and one on the left side of her. The right side consisted of a professional acrylic painting of their Boss, Shadow, in a rose velvet red robe. The door was wooden in front of her. The door on the side of her was steel.

Emily slowly opened the door in front of her. It was a diamond, wooden shaped, sliding, gated elevator for about two people can fit through. Red carpet, golden colored handles ran along the sides of the elevator, thigh high, and the top half consisted with mirror like steel, golden colored. She slid the gate aside then closed the door and the gate sid back in it's place. Emily pressed the boss button on the engraved, and the elevator rose all the way up to the tip top of the building floor, a.k.a. the Boss's floor.

The white and green haired bat arrived at the tip floor. The gates slid aside by themselves and wooden door slowly opened by itself also. She stepped out and looked around.

"There you are..."

She sat in Shadow's large rolling chair and clicked his computer on. She typed and clicked around until she found what she was looking for and stared at the computer screen for a little bit.

Meanwhile...Dun! Dun! Dun!

The blue sports car drove pass the security gate towards its favorite parking space. The car screeched to a stop in its parking space. Some people outside of the building flinched then they heard to the loud screech.

Shadow stepped out of his car and walked through the door to get to his office. He looked up at the plate of numbers which indicated where the elevator should be.

"My elevator should be on floor 1, so why the hell is it blinking my office?", Shadow said with annoyance in his voice," Unless..." He clicked the boss lettered button, and the elevator started to drift down to floor 1.

Emily noticed that the elevator started to move downward. She paniced,"Oh shit!, He's back!" She grabbed the papers she printed out and tried to turn everything off. She really started to scramble when she saw the numbers on the elevator lighting up toward the boss letters.

She packed all the papers in her suitcase and looked over at the elevator. "Floor 50...Floor 51...Floor 52?!...Floor 53?! AH!" She ran toward the stair case and ran down the cement staircase to the door marked "54th Floor".

She paused and ran under the staircase, and sat under it in a fetal position waiting...

#BAM!# #BAM!# #BAM!#

Stomping came from above Emily, down the staircase and then a slam of a door came from meters away from her.

Emily stayed still and breathless. Hearing the screaming he did to his upper management crew.

Then she heard the door open and close, but no sound came from above her. She started to sweat but she was soundless. It was completely mute.

Shadow's shadow started to rise beside Emily. She started to shake, and covered herself in her olive green bat wings.

Then she heard a squeaking noise. She saw a cute, little white lab mouse on the floor in the shadow of her evil boss facing him. Shadow went down on his knees and held his hand out. The little mouse jumped into his hand as he responded to the demand.

'Aww...what cute little mouse! it's so fuzzy and cute!', Emily thought.

"Hmm...well I didn't get feed on my break but I guess this will do. It looks healthy."

Before Emily could think about what Shadow meant by that, Shadow made a short hissing noise and then bit down on the poor white mouse. The poor creature squeeled out for a second then thrown on the ground no more alive, and covered with it's only remaining blood.

Emily was shocked and felt sick to see the decayed-looking, bloody mouse. 'T-that canibal! H-he just sucked a mouse's blood! I-Is he a-a vampire?! Oh my god, that poor mouse!'

Shadow licked his lips to get the remaining blood of his mouth.

"humph I never knew how good mouse's blood tasted. A bit better than half human, half animal blood..."

He laughed to himself going up the stairs and slamming the door.

Emily came from beneath the stairs and looked at the dead mouse. She closed her eyes and ran out of the staircase room, to the elevators.

She bursted through the doors of her office. Tails jumped in surprise and got up from his chair.

"What's wrong Emily?"

She lifted her head and shouted," Shadow is a VAMPIRE!"

"What?!"

..:End of Chapter 2:..

Chibi- Well? Didn't I tell ya it will get dramatic? Is Shadow really a vampire? tune in and find out!

Tails and Sonic curled up together away from Shadow

Shadow- Well, well, well! I never knew how violent I can be! Evil laughter

Tails- I'm doomed!

Sonic-you?! I'm living with this nightmare.


	3. The Steamy Shower

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like the story so far! This chapter will have yaoi in it, and Tails is gonna find out what's up with Shadow's weird behavior through Sonic.

Chibi- Now the action is gonna heat up! If you know what I mean... .

Sonic- holds Tails tighter oh I know what you mean...naughty smile

Tails- ...help me please...

Chibi-I rather not seeing that Shadow and Sonic kinda got you pinned down in dirty thoughts...walks away lets get it on with chapter 3!

Shadow- that did not sound right...

Chibi-...dirty hedgehog...

..:Chapter 3 The Steamy Shower:..

Later that afternoon, Tails was just driving home from work, and thinking about what all that has happened to him. "Oh god what a first day! First I lose my lunch, then I'm almost mugged by my own boss, and now Emily shouting that he's a vampire! That's just crazy! I can't even think about tomorrow!...Vampires, please..."

He stopped at a stop sign and headed to the dirt road toward home.

"Then again, he wears black suits, his hair is red and black, and I sure did see fangs in his mouth then he held me up...maybe he is...but I can't just assume the worst..."

He stopped at another stop sign and drove straight down the road. The forested trees along the road were starting to decrease, as he got closer to the mountainous grasslands.

"I'll stop by Shadow's house to see if Sonic's home..." Tails thought for a while. Thinking what if Shadow really IS a vampire. "If Shadow really is a vampire, then Sonic could be in danger of being killed! If he pisses off Shadow even more today! Oh...it's all my fault. If I would just keep my mouth shut for once...", Tails started to look gloomy and depressed.

He reached his house and parked in his garage. "I'd better park here at my house so Shadow don't think Sonic's cheating on him." Tails looked up in shock.

"What am I saying?! Sonic already went against Shadow's back once! With me and I let him what was wrong with me?... Letting him touch me like that... taking my shirt off...and...feeling my curves with his soft hands...and..."

SLAP!

Tails slapped himself on the cheek. "Snap out of it! What am I saying?! I'm starting to fanisize about him!"

He got out of his car and closed the garauge door. He went into his room, and sat down on his bed. He rubbed his eyes. He got out of his work clothes and put on some black jeans with a short, blue shirt. He put on some shoes and socks and grabbed his watch. It read 5:00 sharp.

"I don't think Shadow gets home until like 7:00 or something...", Miles said walking to Shadow's Mansion-like home. He finally got up on the porch and stood in front of the door. He looked down the road to see if Shadow was coming down the road. No one was there.

Tails knocked on the door. He heard wet footsteps on the other side. When the door opened, Sonic was there only he had only a towel on.

He was soaking wet, dripping down from his face, to his chest, down his abs, and finally the towel absorbed the water droplets.

Tails cheeks flushed crimson red, and he backed up a bit. "Am I interrupting you? Because I can just go and-" Sonic's arms wrapped around Tails in a flash.

"Oh Tails! It's so good to see you again!", he said with a big smile. Tails felt like melting right there. 'He so hot when he's soaking wet!...', Tails said in his head.

"S-Sonic? Y-Your smothering me..."

Sonic leaned up from the hug but didn't move his arms around Tails. "Sorry Tails...", he apologized," I'm just so happy to see you..."

"Why?", he questioned Sonic.

He stood there for a second, looking at Tails's blushing face. "Because you look so cuute!" He locked his forehead with Tails's. Sonic took Tails's hand and lead him into Shadow's house. Closing the door behind.

Miles sat on the bed in Sonic's room. Sonic was in the doorway of his bathroom, leaning on one of the sides of the door.

"I'll be out in a few mins."

"No, no don't worry about me take your time!", Tails said kindly.

Sonic smiled at Tails and whirled into the shower again; closing the door slightly.

Tails looked around Sonic master bedroom. It had an old look to it. Black metal bed set, desk set, and 3 small desk sets also. He had posters framed around his room. Two rugs laid on each side of the king sized bed. His room had an orange and brown color and it smelled a little odd. Like peaches.

Tails got up and walked around his room for a while. He looked at the slightly closed door of the bathroom. Miles walked up to the door and slowly opened it up. Steam filled the room and was escaping from the bathroom. He quickly closed the door so Sonic wouldn't notice the breeze. Tails looked around the bathroom until the stopped at the shower curtain having a sexy shadow of Sonic's body washing himself.

Tails started to take off his socks, and shirt. He left his pants on. He walked to the shower curtain

and pulled it aside a little. Sonic whirled around and saw Tails's head there.

"Oh! Tails you scared me...what's wrong?", Sonic asked.

Tails took off his pants and boxers and walked into the shower with Sonic. He fell into Sonic's arms and stayed silent.

Sonic blushed when he looked down at Tails's naked body. Sonic turned off the shower and were both on the bottom of the shower. Sonic leaning on the wall, and Tails leaning on Sonic.

"Tails?... Does this have to do with anything about work?..."

Tails finally spoke. "First, I drop my lunch all over the ground because my boss almost ran into me trying to park his sports car. Then I call him a jackass and a bastard and he almost beat me up until I had to have a iron lung. Finally when I thought it wouldn't get any weirder, my office buddy, Emily Hilden, bursts into our room shouting our boss is a vampire! It's crazy!!"

Sonic started to stroke Tails's blonde hair. "That is odd...Hey, what's your boss's name anyway?"

Tails looked up at him and said nervously, "Shadow..."

Sonic jumped up from the tub, causing Tails to fall over on the tub. "Your lie! Shadow wouldn't do those things to you! And he is no vampire either! His teeth are just shaped like that! Your just making fun of him!", He shouted at Tails.

Miles looked up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes."...y-you don't believe me?...I would never lie to you..." He rubbed his head in pain.

Sonic fell on his knees, and looked down.

"I'm so sorry...it's just that...I'm not allowed to tell someone about Shadow's weird behavior...you see..."

Tails sat up Indian style to be a bit more comfortable.

Sonic started," A few months ago, I visited Shadow's new house, this house, because he wanted to celebrate his new promotion as head of the steel making company. When he had to go out and get the wine, I looked out the window and he was fighting this fuzzy thing that

had red eyes. The thing jumped and bit Shadow's neck, and disappeared right there. He came back in with the wine, but when I checked his neck, there was no wound. I asked if Shadow got hurt fighting of that black dusty looking creature. He looked at me and said that he wasn't attacked by nothing, and went off by his business.

That night I spent the night over at his house and heard some loud bloody murder screams from his room. I ran up there but I only saw Shadow in bed. I thought I was going nuts..."

"Then what happened?", Tails asked.

"Well one night, in bed he kinda wanted to get in on, but I didn't really want to. He started to get mad and started to touch me, but I still didn't want to so I rolled over away from him. He grabbed be...started to take off my sleep wear...I kicked and screamed, but...", Tears started to flow from Sonic's eyes...,"...then whn h was done having his way with me...he said,'if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you, but I'm an improved version of your friend'... and then he showed his sharp fanged evil smile at me that...still haunts me today...hic

Sonic couldn't go on with his story. He broke down in tears. Tails crawled over until his face was near enouch to kiss Sonic. He lightly kissed Sonic's tears off his face. Sonic blushed when Tails kissed him. He took his hand and shifted Tails's head toward Sonic's face and locked lips.

Menwhile at the company, Shadow was just about to leave into his car until one of the security gaurds ran up to him and was holding a blackberry.

"Sir! Do you have a minute?", the female chamelion asked.

"Unfourtunately, yes I do, now what is it?", Shadow growled.

"Boss. We have footage of a mysterious bat creature on camera, infiltraiting your computer and printing out information." She clicked the blackberry on.

It showed exactly what she said. Good thing, for Emily, that the camera was knocked on the floor, only revealing leg hieght footage.

"What good is it if you don't even have the face of her?! Fix the damn camera and find out who went into my office, fuck!", Shadow screamed at the security gaurd.

She shivered and ran off to the gaurd station.

Shadow drove off toward this home with anger in his eyes.

"That woman on that tape is DEAD tomorrow!"

Sonic and Tails were still in the empty shower on the floor.

Tails was on all fours, waiting for Sonic to make a move. Sonic reached over Tails to turn on the shower on warm. Warm enough that steam was comming out of the dripping water above them.

"The water feels good...",Tails said softly.

"Your about to feel better than ever...",Sonic whispered in Tails's ear.

Sonic's body touched Miles's, then the blue hedgehog started to thrust into Tails. Tails moaned out in pleasure. Sonic went in and out of the panting fox in a steady pace.

"...ah...ah...d-deeper...",excaped from Tails.

Sonic thrusted in his whole cock into Tails. Tails shouted in pleasure. He panted at every thrust of his older lover. He looked down at his own cock getting harder and harder with every breathe he takes. Then looked back up forward looking at the dripping knob for the shower. He imagined it as Sonic's own cock dripping with Sonic's cum .

Miles grabbed himself and started to please himself in his own little world. Sonic's head leaned over Tails's shoulder, still thrusting this cock into Tails.

"Your...so...tight...I'm...gonna...cum...so...much...", He panted into Tails's ear.

"please c-cum in me...Make me...yours...pant", the fox moaned.

Sonic leaned back up and thrusted faster into Tails; causing Tails to jerk faster still fanisizing about sonic.

"T-Tails...I'm-Ahhh!"

"Sonic!"

Both of them came at the same time.

Tails's cum flew on his body and the tub.

Sonic fell on Tails who fell on the floor of the shower. Both of them panting for air in the shower. Sonic was the first to move, he turned off the shower to get a breather. He sat up, held Tails in his arms, still paning a bit.

"You were so good...next time we'll try the bed.", Sonic said with a chuckle.

Tails laughed with Sonic. Then they stopped to look at each other for a second, then no sooner their lips locked each other with a french kiss.

Down the road not to far way, a certain blue sports car was speeding down the road. Kicking mountainous dust in the back of the car.

Then there was a loud screech at his house. Shadow got out of his car and walked up to the door and knocked the door hard enough that it left a dent on the 4 inch thick, wooden door.

Sonic jumped in shock. "Fuck! Shadow's home!!"

Tails jumped in fear also. "What?!"

Sonic pointed to the closet. "Hide in the closet! He won't go in my bathroom! Quick!"

Tails jumped into the closet and slammed it shut. Sonic reached for a robe and was putting it on while running down the stairs to the door. After he got it all the way on he opened up the door with a dark hedgehog with a briefcase in his hand at the door.

Sonic stepped aside and smiled at Shadow."

"Welcome home Shadow! How was work?" Shadow passed him up with a sigh comming out of his mouth, "whatever..."

Sonic looked up outside at the full moon. "God help me...", and closed the door.

..:End of Chapter 3:..

Chibi- Will Tails make it out of the house without getting caught? Or will he have a horrible fate at the mercy of his Boss. And what was Emily trying to get out of the database of the company? All these answers and more will be answered in "Chapter 4! Secrets Revealed!"

Shadow- please review the story. We are open to any comments, suggestions, etc.

Sonic- the next chapter will be out in a few days, so stay tuned! wink!


	4. Secret Revealed

Thank you all for the good reviews everyone

Thank you all for the good reviews everyone! You rock! Now all the secrets will be revealed...well except one. This may be a long chapter so please forgive me for being late!

Chibi- ...any questions before I start writing?...

Shadow- raises hand um...yeah when's the part that me and Tails go at it like mad loving puppies?...

Tails- Shadow!!

Shadow- what? I just wanna be prepared...

Sonic- #pfft# yeah...prepared...

Chibi- all I'm gonna say is that it's gonna be a few chapters away...

Shadow- aww...well at least I can go at it with Sonic in the back closet...

Sonic- Don't tell them!

Tails and Chibi-...#stares#...

Tails-I'm never going in a closet ever again...

..:Chapter 4-Secrets Revealed:..

Shadow dropped his briefcase by the door and sat in his chair. He grabbed Sonic's cigarette box and reached for one until he stopped.

"Why is there only 7 in this pack? We only did it once this month's packet..." Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

Sonic quickly thought up a lie. "Oh well...I've been lonely here and I kinda...eh...jerked off while you weren't here...heh, heh..."

Shadow looked at him for a second and shrugged, continuing to get a cigarette. He flicked his thumb up, forming a small flame, and lit the stick.

"Why are you even getting one of my cigarettes?", Sonic said in a commanding way.

Shadow got up from his seat and slammed Sonic against the wall and moved his head close up to Sonic's head, with the cigarette still in his mouth, and flowing with smoke from it's end.

He took one hand and removed the cigarette. He blew toxicating smoke in Sonic's face aggressively.

"Listen you damn hedgehog. I had a baaaad day at work, and I really need to loosen up now. Unless...you can loosen me up in another way...", Shadow smiled a fanged, perverted look at Sonic.

Sonic shivered at the face and then sighed, "I'll get ready..." Sonic walked up the stairs. Shadow stayed downstairs to finish his joint.

The blue hedgehog ran to his bathroom with a black garbage bag. He opened the closet. Tails whole body jumped one inch off the floor, thinking it was Shadow.

"God Sonic! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Hurry Tails! Get in!"

Miles quickly got into the bag. Sonic lifted the bag and carried it to the hallway end window. He leaned out the window, looking for the pile of leaves by the garbage cans. He spotted them and dropped the bag into the big pile of leaves.

Sonic heard an, "Ahh!", at the bottom of the drop. Tails crawled out of the bag, wobbling.

He shouted, " You could have warned me!"

Sonic giggled and waved at Tails goodbye. Tails waved back and ran down the street in the moonlight.

Sonic leaned on the widow still, with hands on his cheeks and elbows on the still, looking at Tails run home. His ears twitched a sound of footsteps on the other side of the hallway by the staircase. He quickly shut the window and ran to Shadow's room. Sonic pounced on his bed and took off his robe and laid there on the bed under the covers.

Shadow walked in with his robe on only. He pounced on top of Sonic and smiled at him. Sonic turned his head over and had a blank face on him. Shadow leaned in and whispered into Sonic's ear, "You will feel good like it or not..."

Shadow pulled a perfume bottle marked, "heat risen", he sprayed it in Sonic's face. Sonic coughed and tried to cover his mouth but Shadow's hand was holding both his hands. Shadow threw the bottle aside and looked at Sonic for a sign.

Sonic suddenly felt a jolt of heat in his body. His cheeks felt hot with a red blushing expression on him. He twirled his head to the other side of the pillow. Shadow grinned a fanged smile at Sonic.

"You must be turned on...so am I..."

Sonic opened his eyes and looked down Shadow's covered body. He noticed a large lump in the robe. Sonic tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling and sighed.

'I'm gonna feel his in the morning...I can already feel the pain in my ass...', Sonic thought.

The next morning, at the steel making company parking lot. Miles was leaning on his car waiting for Emily in a dark red suit with black, dress shoes. He looked at his watch.

"9:35. Where the hell are you Emily?!"

Then a bright green car speed pass him and parked a couple of meters away from him. The bat ran out of the car, wearing a white suit with a knee high skirt along with her briefcase. She looked up at Tails who was waiting there for her.

"Miles?! What are you still doing here!? Your late!"

Tails grabbed the bat before she ran passed him. "Like your not." He said with a smile.

"We're not going to work today."

"What?! but we'll get in trouble! Remember? A special visit to the Boss if we were caught!"

"That's why were playing hooky...", Tails looked around for anyone. No sign of anyone. He spotted his boss's car already parked. "Follow me to the library..." Emily looked at him with a funny look. Tails went into his car and started up his car.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Tails poked out his head from his car.

Emily ran to her car and followed Miles out of the back part of the parking lot and headed out to the road.

They stayed on each other's trail until Miles took a turn into the parking lot of an old, ragged out, old as dirt library. They both parked by each other.

They got up to the library building's eerie shadow. The old library was about 3 stories high. Looks like it could be haunted by all needs. Emily shivered at the haunted looking library,"Uh, Miles? Why the hell are we HERE?"

"Because this is the only place to find the cure for the curse."

"What curse?"

"On Shadow, our 'beloved' boss..."

"Why in the world would I want to help out my 'Mr. Angry-ass pants' of a boss!? Give me a good reason!" She put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Miles turned to her in a serious matter. Emily's arms started to drop a little and her face wasn't that mad anymore as a response to his face.

"I'm going to help him because someone I care about is living with that monster and he said that he wasn't like this. All mean, threatening, and stuff, and I believe him. So if your not going to help me, then go back to work and serve a man that's possessed and needs our help, and have him bully you and work your fingers to the fucking end of time."

He walked off into the library through the broken doors silently. Emily stared at Tails walking off into the darkness. She looked down at the concrete in a daze until she heard a crash inside of the building. She flew, literally opened her wings, and flew inside the haunted library.

She looked around and looked down. She spotted Miles hanging on a piece of wood under the floor. Beneath him was looked like eternal darkness. Emily swooped down and grabbed Miles waist and lifted him up to stable wood. He leaned over with his hands on his knees and panting. Emily rubbed his upper back," Common...It couldn't have been that bad..." Miles only looked up at her.

"I think I saw myself as a two-year old..." he sighed.

Emily laughed, until she stopped and was staring at a short black hooded figure. Miles looked up at Emily and looked in the direction of her eyes. He jumped when he saw it close up to him.

It spoke, "What are you doing here? What do you want? I have no money!" It sounded like a cranky female voice. She removed her hood.

She had a big, orange, frizzy hairdo that covered her eyes completely, only wolf ears poked out. She has a wolf like fur around her mouth and nose. She was a talking wolf.

Miles waved at her," Hey! umm...are you Banii (ban-e) Wolf?"

Banii scoffed her one of her ears. "Who wants to know?"

"Miles Prower and Emily Hilden..."

"What do you want from me?"

Miles pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and held it up to Banii's face. "I want information on vampires." Banii took the bill and examined it. "Well...you've come to the right place, my friend...Follow me.", she took a lantern and lit it on.

All three walked deeper into the library until they came to a very operational elevator. Banii pressed floor 3. The doors opened up. They found themselves in an organized but dusty room surrounded by shelves and shelves of books on mythical creatures and spells. Miles and Emily walked in slowly as they were capturing the huge room in their sights.

Banii pulled her hood back on and sat in a chair. "Now...what sorta information do you want on vampires?"

Miles walked up to her. "It's not really information, it's really help what I need." Banii raised an eye brow. "The story is like this, our boss has been possessed by a vampire spirit. My friend said it attacked him a few of months ago at night. It was a shadow-dusty like figure with red eyes. It bit our boss on the neck then it poofed away in the air, and my friend said it left a mark on his neck. When my boss got in he didn't see no mark or nothing..."

Banii nodded, taking in the information. "Any odd behaviors?", she asked.

"yeah...", Miles said in a sigh," He's been having a scary appearance and vibe. Threatened me with my life the other day...and my friend suffered more..."

Banii and Emily looked at Miles with concern.

"What did he do to your friend?...", Banii asked, looking at the floor.

Miles was a bit uneasy telling this but he got it out.

"...He raped my friend about 7 times against his will..."

Emily covered her mouth in shock." Tails...", she said sadly.

Banii finally got up and walked up to a large widow that viewed the whole town of London. She looked out the widow in thought. "I've heard this story before...Black dusty figure...red eyes...biting the neck but no mark...having absurd behavior...Yes, I know what this is..."

She walked up to a bookshelf and pulled out a book named "Snog"

She opened it up and flipped through the pages. She paused and put the book on the table. Miles and Emily walked up to the book and tried to read the words.

"The dusty figure that possessed your friend is an evil spirit that can divide itself to others is called 'Snog'. He goes into people's bodies and controls their moves and their lives. They try to make their host's friends leave him and break their loved one's heart. I've heard the same case like yours Miles Prower. About five times exactly. The fifth time breaks it. I have to get someone to translate the cure before more incidents like this will happen!"

Emily picked up the book and looked at the cure section. "You know. I can read it clearly. This is ancient language my family decended from. It says...To cure the curse and eliminate it completely you will need: the host's sample of his hair, the sunlight, a cup raven's blood, shine dust, and last but not least-" she paused and looked at the book in a funny way.

"Well?...",Banii asked.

"What's the last ingredient?", Tails finished.

Emily finally spoke, "It says you need a cup of the host's sample of...ejaculation..."

Banii and Miles looked at Emily in a dead silent look. She looked up at them. "What? I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't have a problem getting the blood, sunlight, and shine dust, but one of you have to get the hair and the...er..sperm from your boss.", Banii scratched her head.

"Well who's gonna get the sperm and hair?", Tails asked.

Emily and Banii looked at Miles with a smile. Tails jumped back. "Oh no! I'm not gonna seduce him!"

"Oh please...Just blow him at work or something...",Emily sighed.

"B-but why me?", Miles frowned.

"Because we already know that he's interested in dudes, your a dude, and I don't think your friend is willing to see that monster anytime soon...So it's your choice. Will you get the hair and sperm, or let your friend suffer?" Emily folded her arms at Miles.

Tails groaned.

'Great...I'm gonna cheat on Sonic! Who's cheating on Shadow! What am I a hore?!'

"Can we come back and have the ingredients in two days?", Emily asked Banii.

"Yes. Can you translate the page for me please", Banii asked Emily.

"Sure!"

Banii handed Emily the book. "Come on Miles! Were out of here!"

"Coming...", Miles groaned with a hunched back heading for the elevator.

Banii watched them go into the elevator and turned back to the view of the large city.

"Sigh...maybe they can cure this epidemic...They have to because this spirit is on a mission to make everyone miserable."

..:End of Chapter 4:..

Tails(being sarcastic ppl)- Oh this is great! I so can't wait for the next chapter!!

Shadow- # Thinks dirty thoughts # Me too...

Sonic- Thank god I'm done with all them sex scenes

Chibi- Oh no your not...There's quite more for you my friend...

Sonic- aww...not more...

Shadow- # perverted smile# I think I like this story...

Tails- #Hides under bed#


	5. Show Time

Hello all of you! well enough with the small talk...

Tails- sigh.  
Chibi- What's wrong?  
Tails- What's worng!? I'll tell you what the FK is wrong! I have to get about a cup of cum from that guy! points rudely at Shadow Shadow- What? It's not like I wrote the script.  
Sonic- you guys are so cranky...

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:

..:Chapter 5-Show Time!:..

Tails and Emily drove back to Tails's house in the mid-day. The dirt behind their cars make a roaring sound that a lot of people from their houses looked out the window thinking that was their own neighborhood mansion owner, Shadow.

The both went in Tails house and sat on the couch. Looking at the floor, thinking what they have to do. Emily opened up the book and read the cure page again.

"Wait a minute..."

Tails looked up at the Bat.

"That doesn't say a cup of the host's sperm. It says a sample of the host's sperm." She looked at Tails.

"Well I guess that gets my hopes up. I mean, how in the world was I going to get a whole cup of cum out of Shadow?" He said to himself.

Emily tapped her cheek in thought until a small light bulb went off in her head. "That's it! I got the perfect plan..."

Tails sat up. "Well lets hear it."

"Okay, I'm gonna tanslate this page for Banii today. Now, you have to get the hair samples TODAY, and get the sperm on MONDAY. We'll probably have to go in and explain why we were not in for work last Friday, that's were we have to go up to Shadow's office. After he's done yelling at us, you'll say, "Is there anything I can do to make it up for both of us? It's mostly my fault for skipping work." "Then I'll go out of the room to leave you two alone. After that, you start getting flirtious with him...you know...", Emily said with a smile, " Start getting naughty on him. Since the snog spirit likes to break people's hearts, he'll think about cheating on Sonic and have an affair with you, and go from there."

Tails looked at her and then the floor. "I don't know...I really don't want to hurt Sonic's feelings"

Emily put her hand on Tails's shoulder in concern. "Miles...do you want to go to Sonic's house and discuss this with him?" Tails nodded and got up.

"Let's go then."

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Emily knocked on Shadow's door. Tails put his ear on the door. He heard slow footsteps on the other side. They stepped back when a blue hedgehog opened the door, Sonic. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. His hair messy, one of his under shirt sleeve down revealing his right chest, and he had marks of dried tears on his face. When Sonic looked up, he jumped.

"T-Tails! What are you doing here, and why aren't you at work? You can get in trouble!"

"That's not what's on my mind right now Sonic...May we come in?", Tails asked.

Sonic stepped aside to let them in.

All of them sat in the guest room. Sonic slowly walked in with a tray of coffee, coffee cups, sugar, spoons, and cream. He shakingly put the tray down in from of them on the table.

"Help yourself...", He said glommy.

"Sonic what's wrong you look awful...", Tails sat next to him and placed his hand on Sonic's, "Did Shadow do something to you last night?"

Sonic looked at the carpet and tears started to run in place of his dried previous tears earlier. Emily opened her jacket and pulled out a handkercheif. She held it out to Sonic. He took it and tapped his eyes.

"Thank you...err..."

"Emily. Emily Hilden"

"What happened last night?", Tails asked again.

Sonic was still looking at the carpet.

" When he got home yesterday, he took one of my cigarettes that I only use after sex. When I told him why was he using my joints, he slammed me on the wall...He said that he needed to loosen up...he said that he knew another way to losen up...we were in bed, and he prounced on the top of me...he...sprayed something in front of us and I tried to cough it off but I inhailed it and it made me feel all warm...then...", Tears started running down again.

Tails hugged him. "Oh Sonic, he didn't do it to you again did he?..."

Sonic nodded.

Tails put his hands on Sonic shoulders. "Sonic, we know how to cure Shadow!" Sonic looked up in surprise. "Y-You do?! How?"

:After 20 minutes of explaining the situation:

Sonic sat up and tried to understand the story. He scratched the back of his head. "So you're telling me that you need a sample of hair from shadow also his cum?"

"That's right.", Emily said.

"Well you can get a good sample of Shadow's hair from his brush, but about his cum...er...sorry. He always keeps the place clean for any spillage he makes..."

"Great now I have to seduce him...", Tails groaned...

"I could do it for you Tails...", Sonic offered Tails.

"No...You suffered enough...I can do this by myself..."

Sonic smiled at Tails. "Thank you..." He kissed Tails on the cheek.

Tails blushed pinkish, red.

"Aww!", Emily said sweetly.

Tails blushed ruby red and a vien poped on his head. "Oh! Shut up!" Emily and Sonic giggled.

"What? I thought it looked cuute!", Emily shrugged.

Tails folded his arms with embarassment and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic?...Do you want to live with me for a couple of days until we can get Shadow back to his normal self?"

Sonic thought for a moment.

"I guess so...but what if Shadow get's mad?"

"Just tell him that you have to be at Knuckles place for a while...", Tails said.

"Hmm...Okay then!", Sonic said cheerfully.

"Well let's get packing then...", Emily said making her way to the stairs. Sonic nodded and ran after Emily. Tails watched them go upstairs and close the door. Then they were in his room with the door closed. Tails jumped up in victory. "Yes!" ran upstairs.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Sonic, Tails, and Emily were walking down the road to Tails's house with the autumn breeze blowing in their faces. Emily looked at her watch.

"Flew, it's only 5:25...Shadow won't be home now will he?", Emily said.

"5:25!? He'll be home in five minutes sharp!", Sonic said panicing.

"What!?" Tails shouted.

"Take my lugage to your house!" Tails tried dragging it and running but tripped in the process. Emily slapped her forehead in embarassment. "I have another way..." She placed her hand on the bag and two of her fingertips on her forehead. Then all of a sudden it vanished with dust kicked up.

Sonic and Tails stared at Emily. Emily looked up. "What? You didn't know I had psychic abilities?"

"No! I didn't!", Tails yelled, still shocked, "Sonic, you go back and tell Shadow that you're gonna go help Knuckles with cleaning his whole house for a couple of days. Then drive off into the city for about 30 minutes then come back to our house.",

Sonic nodded and started running back to the house. He stopped and speeded back to Tails.

"Sonic what's th-...mmf!"

Sonic kissed Tails on the lips for a minute. Emily watched quietly.

'You know...this is hot...', Emily thought to herself.

Then Sonic broke the kiss and winked at the fox. He darted off to the house. Tails stood there with cheeks filled with red blushing emotions flowing in him.

Emily grabbed his arm. "Come on, lover boy..." They walked to Tails's house.

When they got to Tails's porch, they heard a loud noise comming from the road surrounded by the trees. A blue sports car was speeding down he road that made everyone go into the house. The loud screech came from the driver's house. They saw the Black and red hedgehog come out of his car.

"Quick! kneel down!" Tails whispered.

Emily and Tails kneeled down leaning toward the gated porch watching Shadow walk up to the porch.

Shadow walked up there and stopped. Emily and Tails had wondering faces.

"Why did he stop?", Emily asked Tails.

"Maybe he knows we're watching him...", Tails said nervously.

After a minute they heard cows mooing out in the field yards away from their house. They saw Shadow put down his breifcase and walked out in the moonlight facing the fields. Suddenly he vanished leaving only a little dust cloud kicked up.

Emily shifted her eyes, "Where the hell did he go?", she whispered.

Tails pointed to the cow filled field away from his house. She spotted only a shadowy figure walking up to the cow in the middle of the field. Emily's pupils shrunk to see a better sight. Tails could see very well, and far away in the evening time.

Shadow looked at the cow eating grass. The cow looked up at Shadow in a daze. He started grooming the cow's needle like fur around the top of it's back. The cow broke it's daze and looked at the trees chewing on the grass.

"The blood in this one is warmer today...", Shadow said to himself. He grinned a fanged smile, "Just right..."

He walked up to the cow a little more and placed both of his hands on the cow's neck. The cow mooed and didn't seem to care. All of a sudden he snapped the cow's neck by twirling it's head backwards. The cow fell on the ground with blood drooling from it's mouth.

The other cows didn't really see the cow so they just tended to their own business.

Emily and Tails with widened eyes stood still waiting what's next to happen. Shadow got on his knees and ripped the cow's stomach open and started drinking his blood along with eating some of its insides.

Emily turned around in sickness.

"I can't watch this anymore! It's so discusting!", Emily shivered.

Tails turned around in shock. "So he really is possessed by a vampire spirit..."

Then they both heard a thump in the dark shadows in front of them. Emily and Tails both hugged each other in fright, thinking it was Shadow. He started to walk toward them and revealed itself to the blue hedgehog.

Tails sighed in relief."Sonic? What about..."

"I wrote a note for him...so did you see him out there...",

"Yeah...", Tails said in regret, "I wish I didn't..."

"So...do you have anything to eat?", Sonic asked with a smile.

Emily looked at her watch. "Sheesh, it's almost eight o'clock. I better be getting home or fluffy'll start eating my flowers again."

"Fluffy?", Tails said.

"Fluffy, my pet bull dog."

Tails swallowed nervously. "Nice name..."

Emily giggled. "Don't worry she's trained very good."

The green and white haired bat got in her car, and backed up in front of Tails's house. She waved at her new friends and drove off into the forested, dirt path.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Sonic and Tails were in the kitchen with the news on the kitchen tv. Tails was cooking grounded beef on the stove. Sonic looked around the kitchen looking at the sour cream, diced lettuce and tomatoes, and cheese on the counter table.  
"Yay! We're having tacos! right?" Sonic shouted in joy.

"That's right!", Tails said with a chuckle.

Sonic ran up to Tails and hugged his back with his knee bent up in a cute manner. Tails blushed and tried to move Sonic's arm. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Your happy because of the tacos..."

Sonic shook his head. "Noooo...", he said in a childish tone.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because of you, silly!" Sonic tried to kiss him, but Tails leaned in away from him playfully.

"Ack! S-Sonic stop! please!" Tails twirled around and slipped passed Sonic. Tails headed toward the doorway out of the kitchen until a breeze passed him and was in the arms of the blue hedgehog.

"Ha-ha! Gottcha!", Sonic said triumphly.

"Noo!", Tails said rocking himself side to side.

Sonic leaned on the side of the doorway with his arms still around Tails, laughing.

"What's so funny?", Tails cocked an eye brow.

Sonic sighed and looked at Tails. "I don't know...I feel so happy with you..."

Tails's cheeks blushed red. Sonic rubbed his forehead with Tails cheerfully. They both stared at each other in a love daze. Sonic started to lean in slowly, as Tails did the same.

Their lips touched. Sonic slipped his tounge into Tails's mouth. He moaned a bit. Sonic slowly slid his hands up and down Tail's back gently.

Tails broke the kiss. He stared at Sonic then he leaned his head on Sonic's chest. Sonic stroked Tails's golden hair.

"Sonic?", Tails started, "Do you love Shadow?..."

Sonic didn't answer for a while. "I do care for him, but I had to stay there cause he didn't let me leave. I guess I've grown attached to him a little, but it's nothing serious..."

"...Do you like me?..."

Sonic kissed him on his forehead. " Yeah I do...I still getting used to you..."

Tails looked down. Sonic lifted his head. "Don't worry Tails...I starting to like you already", Sonic said with a smile. Tails closed his eyes and smiled at him back.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

When they got done eating they sat on the couch and looked at the TV. The 9 o'clock news was on.

"Tonight's top story! Mysterious people coaked in black clouds of smoke sucking blood out of people, animals, and half animals too, all around London! The police has only this to say.

'We don't know what's out there. We advise everyone to stay indoors when it gets dark. We'll keep looking out for these mysterious people...'

In other news-"

#CLICK!#

Tails turned off the tv and looked at Sonic. Sonic was still looking at the black screen and then looked down at the wooden floor.

"Sonic...Emily and I are gonna start our plan on Monday...", Tails placed his hand on Sonic's hand. "Shadow will be cured."

Sonic looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Tails...", he looked down, "if you didn't help me all this time...I don't know what I would have done..."

"You don't have to thank me...", Tails blushed.

Sonic pronced on top of Tails and kissed him on his lips.

"mff!-mff!", Tails murmored through the kiss.

Sonic broke it by giggling. Then they both giggled.

They sat there snuggled up together in aloneness. Atleast that's what they thought.

The kitchen window had a snarling black and red hedgehog looking through the window at Sonic and Tails together...

..:End of Chapter 5:..

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Chibi-God that was long!  
Sonic- what? the chapter?  
Chibi- Yes! what did you think I was talking about?  
Sonic and Shadow looking at each other then at Chibi- nothing.  
Tails- sigh...is this world a big orgy!  
Chibi- apparently yes... 


	6. Sonic and Tails

Thanks for all your reviews everyone

Thanks for all your reviews everyone! Claps

Chibi- Stupid dad...

Shadow- What's wrong? Why do you have a laptop in your arms like that?

Chibi- My Dad's trying to hide the laptop from me again...

Shadow- Your dad?

Chibi- yeah my roommates...

Shadow-...

Chibi- #pates Shadow on the back# don't worry! I'm still writing, and the best part, I can be on it all day til he comes back from work!

Shadow- good...cause I wouldn't want to wait for my part in this chapter...

Sonic- wouldn't we all...

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:

..:Chapter 6- Sonic and Tails:..

Nighttime fell across the land, 10:04 PM

Tails was sitting in the middle on his queen-sized bed tinkering with his DS. "Fuck...I can't figure out to get wi-fi on it...is it the signal?...", he said to himself.

Sonic walked out of the bathroom soaked in water, with his wet hair completely covering his eyes. He was holding his towel in one hand and the other was free. Tails looked up and quickly looked back down, blushing red. "Oh god...why do I always have to see him in a towel?!", Tails said to himself.

"What is it Tails?", Sonic lifted his hair out of the sight of his eyes.

"Oh...it's nothing! It's just this damn DS's signal..."

Sonic tied his towel together and jumped behind Tails and hugged Tails around the waist. "Hmm...I know the problem just by looking at it from here."

He slid his hands the same position as Tails's hands on the game boy. Tails blushed and his hands started to shake a little. Sonic pressed a few buttons here and there and then the DS blinked "signal connected!"

Tails stared at the DS. 'How can I miss that?! I guess I'm not thinking straight...', he said to himself.

Sonic laid on his back on the side of Tails. "You know...I've never felt so calm in a long time since I was in Shadow's mansion..." Tails turned off the DS and looked at Sonic.

"Why?"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Why? You always got to say that...", Sonic shifted his head to the side looking at the bare wall with a blank expression.

Tails's head tilted down in sadness. "...I just wanted to know...sorry...", he said in a weaping tone. Sonic got up and faced Tails's head toward him.

"No I'm sorry for being cocky there...I shouldn't start anything with you, your trying to keep me safe..."

Tails took Sonic's hand and kissed it. Sonic blushed a pink cherry blossom color around his cheeks.

"Well it's getting late...", Tails said putting his DS up for the night, and climbing under his covers.

Sonic put on his nightwear, and headed out Tails's bedroom door.

"Where you going?"

Sonic turned around. "To sleep on the couch..."

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch all alone and cold...", Tails uncovered the top two layers of the bedspread beside him. "Sleep with me...I don't snore..."

Sonic smiled and turned off the lights in the room and jumped next to Tails. They couldn't help but giggle at each other. The two eventually got confortable in bed by being very close together and both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Meanwhile outside Tail's widow in the kitchen. 1:17.

"Grr...How dare that fucking hedgehog lie to me and run out on me! I'll give him a real reason to walk out on Tails...", the evil Shadow said to himself.

His hand started to glow red. A skinny trail of red, glowing smoke went from the kitchen to Tails's bedroom. The smoke started to surround the bed. It slithered to Sonic's face and clouded his face, going up his nostrils into his brain. Sonic started to shift his head left and right. He made little whining noises trying to struggle control of himself.

"Don't try to fight it, you know I'm stronger than you...", Shadow said in his head.

Sonic turned over and squeezed the cover tightly. He whispered, "Sh-Shadow...no...please..." Tears started to run down his cheeks in pain.

Shadow grinned a fanged smile. His hand stopped glowing, so did the trail. Sonic stopped twitching but tears still ran.

"Why won't he leave me alone?...", he weaped in his last breathe.

Then he was struck with pain in his head. Sonic grabbed his head and moaned in pain. He got up from bed and headed down the hall still with his hands on his head.

Sonic went to the bathroom away from Tails's room. He wobbled into the bathroom and tried to open his eyes to the mirror. All he could see is his blue blur in the mirror. Sharp pain like someone shanking him in the head was continuing to pound him. He tried to hold it in but he couldn't hold his pain in anymore.

He tilted his head toward the ceiling and screamed bloody murder to the ceiling. He fell on the floor and twitched. He panted trying to breathe through the pain, until he screamed

"SHADOW YOU WIN!!I GIVE UP NOW STOP IT! FUCK!!"

Then it got quiet and Sonic was laying on the floor knocked out by Shadow's control. Shadow laughed and teleported to the bathroom where Sonic laid there in pain. He kneeled in front of Sonic and lifted his head. Sonic tried to open is eyes, but alas he couldn't. He still had tears in his eyes.

"You weak soul. You try and try to get away from me...," Shadow's head leaned in to Sonic's 'head," ,but your not gonna get away from me...Your mine and I don't like to share..."

"...y-your...n-not...the...Shadow...I-I...know...", Sonic struggled to say.

Shadow stared at Sonic with his crimson eyes. He busted out laughing mockingly at Sonic. "Of course not dumbass!", Shadow yelled in his face. "Remember I said that I'm not your friend, I'm an improved version, and your mine to keep." He dropped Sonic's head on purpose, and his eyes glowed red. Sonic started twitching again in pain until he stopped.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Tails eyes twitched and opened up. He got out of bed and walked down the hall for a glass of water.

Tails looked down the hall to see a bathroom light on, while holding his glass. He walked nearer and nearer to the lit up room slowly. The fox remembered not seeing Sonic beside him when he woke up in the middle of the night.

His head poked half way in the doorway. "S-Sonic?", he whispered.

When he saw what was in the bathroom, he spotted Sonic all bruised a little from thrashing all around the bathroom in pain. Tails dropped on the side causing glass to shatter all over on the other side of the hall. He ran beside Sonic and picked up his head. He lightly slapped it to wake Sonic up.

"Sonic? Sonic! wake up! "Tails shook his shoulders back and forth, but still nothing. He got up and looked for a glass.

"Well this is ironic...I shattered my glass full of water and I need it right now!!", he said to himself.

He took a retractable sprayer (Like the one by a kitchen sink), and turned on the water. Tails pointed it to Sonic's head and tried to press it gently but he was too nervous and fully blasted Sonic's head full of water.

'Awake...', Shadow's voice echoed in Sonic's head.

Sonic woke up, but he quickly got up and waving his hands in front of the water. Coughing and choking on the sprayed water.

"Tails! Tails! You fucking dumbass! I'm awake!! STOP!! #Cough!#", Sonic yelled at Tails furiously.

Tails quickly turned off the water and put the sprayer up. He kneeled down beside Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic! I was so worried that someone hurted you and-!"

Sonic pushed Tails to the floor aggressively with anger. He stood up and shook his hair. Sonic looked in the mirror and narrowed his eyes at Tails.

"You asshole! Look what you did to my hair! I almost drowned because of you!" Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing from his crush. Tails leaned up and looked at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all wet...I pressed too hard and-"

"Oh forget it!", Sonic said in anger, still looking in the mirror.

Tails stood up and grabbed a towel. He held it up to his crush. Sonic looked at it and rudely snatched it from Tails's hands. Tails flinched at him. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the shattered glass on the right side of him.

He shook his head in tiredness. "I'll clean it in the morning...", and he walked to his room.

In the bathroom, Sonic was still trying to get his hair dry, along with his short tail and ears. "Stupid Fox...now it's gonna curl up into a big fucking mess...", he said to himself. He stared into the mirror , noticing that his eye color had slightly changed slightly green with a light red tone near the pupil of his eyes. He shook his head out of the daze and walked off to the living room.

He jumped on the couch and fell asleep. In Tails room, he just looked up at the ceiling.

'How can he just yell and curse at me like that?', Tails thought to himself. He turned to the side," Maybe he is a jerk..." Tails drifted off to sleep in thought.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

It was raining outside this morning. Tails got up quickly and looked around. Sonic wasn't in bed since last night's incident. He got up and headed to the living room until he slid to the wall and peeked in the room.

He saw the couch facing the back of him with a spiky haired hedgehog on the couch looking at the TV laid all on the couch in his sleepwear expect the shirt was off. Tails looked at the mirror on the wall. It revealed Sonic's face. It looked bored in a mean way, and tired with a little of aggravation. He was looking at the early 7 o'clock news.

Tails started to back up away from the doorway.

"Well? Aren't you gonna make me breakfast or not?", Sonic said in a mean tone.

Tail was surprised at Sonic for even noticing him here.

"WELL?!", he said louder and more angry.

Tails jumped and started to walk in the living room and make toward the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?", Tails said in a scared tone. Sonic broke his daze from the TV and faced the fox. Tails felt a shiver down his spine when their eyes met.

"Something that'll keep me good til 4 o'clock...", he responded and turned back to the TV.

Tails sighed,went to the fridge, and got the stuff out for him. Sonic got up from the couch and stretched. He walked softly to notice that Tails was in the bottom cabinet with the top half of his body in the cabinet.

He looked at Tails's two tails of golden fur with snow white tips. Sonic then looked at Tails's ass perverntedly. He grinned and got closer to Tails.

Tails didn't notice Sonic right in the back of him. He was cramming through pots and pans. Sonic slowly leaned his hand in toward Tails's ass.

'Just a little further...', he thought.

Then as he promised himself, he hand groped Tails's ass. Tails squeeled and bumped his head on the celiling of the cabinet. Sonic stood up properly and folded his arm and acted like nothing happened.

When Tails came from the cabinet and was holding his head. "Owch! Damnit that hurt!" He looked at Sonic who was smiling to himself.

"You perv!", he said at Sonic. "Why did you do that for?"

Sonic walked up to Tails. "Maybe because I wanted to...", he said in a dominating tone.

Tails backed away from him and turned around in frustration. Sonic walked in the back of Tails and grabbed Tails hips. "Aww...what's wrong? Did I make you mad?", he said in a mocking voice.

Tails tried to walk away from Sonic's grasp, but he was pulled in more. "Let go of me!", he demanded.

"Why? I thought you liked it when I grabbed your ass...", Sonic whispered in Tails's ear.

Tails blushed deep red. "Stop...", he said under his teeth.

"Make me...", Sonic whispered to Tails. He picked up Tails off the floor and headed to his room.

Tails struggled to get away from Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails. "What's wrong?...I thought you liked me...", he grinned at Tails perverted. Tails looked away and tried to get out of Sonic's hands.

They eventually got to Tails's room. Sonic dropped Tails on the bed causing him to bounce a little. Sonic walked to his luggage and started to look in his bag.

Tails was on the bed, sat up, and looking confused.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

Without turning around, Sonic held out an eye cover you use to help you sleep. Tails had a bad feeling going down his spine.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with that?", Tails asked in a scared tone.

Sonic laughed to himself. "You'll see..."

Tails gulped and jumped to the door. He tried to get it open but it wouldn't open.

"What did you do to my door?!" Tails turned around ending up bumping into Sonic. Tails jumped off him, and backed up to the door. Sonic was holding the eye cover and cloth like bandages to hear war wounds.

Sonic was just one meter away from Tails. He stepped one step closer, then another, and another to Tails. Tails scooted to the corner of his room. Sonic smiled perverted.

"Like a trapped animal..."

Tails dropped to the floor shivering in fear. Then all of a sudden, he fainted. Sonic stopped walking up to him, and looked at the passed out Tails in the corner.

"Well this works better than trying to get him calm."

Sonic picked up Tails and laid him on his back on the bed. He started taking off Tails's sleepwear.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Two hours later...

Tail awoke up and looked around. He was laying on his back nude only to have a Towel covering his crotch area. His hands were tied, and his arms were up on the pillows.

He spotted Sonic on the edge of the bed, with his eyes closed, giving him the appearance of a deep sleep.

Tails carefully got up quietly, without making the bed move, and headed toward the door. When he placed his hand on the door he heard a creek.

"...and where do you think your going?...", a voice called from the back of him. Tails shivered, and looked at the floor. The tip spiky shadow was at his feet.

"You know while you were passed out, I gave you a friendly massage to calm you down and let you relax..."

Tails tried to recognized the voice. It wasn't Sonic's voice, but it was someone else. The shadow scooted up little by little.

"...and I'm really regretting not being able to get something to drink in the last hours..."

Then Tails resized that the voice sounded a little like his boss. The shadow started to cover Tails from the feet to the waist.

"...And I'm really thirsty..."

The fox shivered when the shadow completely covered Tails's body. Sonic's body touched Tails's body.

Sonic whispered into Tails's furry ear, "...for your blood..."

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog pinned Tails's shoulders on the door aggressively. Tails squealed in fear in response. Sonic leaned his head on Tails's shoulder.

He whispered," Now...Now...I promise you, once this is done, you won't have anymore pain forever..." He licked his fangs.

"Your not Sonic...or Shadow...", Tails said in a little pain due to being slammed against the door.

Sonic laughed, but his voice changed from Shadow's voice to a male/female voice.

"Your right! I'm neither so who am I?" the voice said.

Tails twirled around and kicked Sonic in the stomach. He landed on the bed, he curled up in a fetal position in pain.

"Snog."

Snog laughed from Sonic's body. Snog grinned a fanged smile. "Correct...", it spoke.

"Get out Sonic's body now!"

"and why should I listen to you, fox-boy?", it back sassed Tails.

"Because", Tails walked two steps toward Sonic, "I know the secret of you..."

Snog laughed even harder. "A-Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You gotta be kidding me! No one can translate the language of MY people 1,000 years ago! Your just bluffing! Wa-ha! ha! ha! ha!"

Tails cocked an eye brow. "Well if you think it's so funny I'll prove it to you...I'll make a proposition for you."

Snog stopped laughing and stood up off the bed. "Now you got my attention foxy.", It said in interest.

"Okay. If you get out of Sonic's body, and leave Shadow's body for one full day. Then I'll prove to you that I can kill you, but if I lose you...then...you can have me...", Tails raised his arms out to shoulder length.

Sonic walked around Tails about two times, examining Tails's body features. "Hmm...you do look sexy, but not as sexy as that black and red hedgehog, Shadow. Now that's what I call a body sculpted by the Gods...you have a deal foxy."

Sonic held his hand out. Tails shaked on it. A lighting bolt busted and flashed a white light in suspense

"So when do you what me to leave their bodies?", Snog asked with delight in it's voice.

"Tonight at 9:00 PM.", Tails said strictly.

"Deal."

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Nine o'clock came around. Sonic and Tails were on the porch in the pure nighttime.

"See ya later.", Snog said in laugher.

Then a black smoke came from the spine of Sonic. Sonic started to fall, until Tails caught his body. He was knocked out. Tails looked over at Shadow's mansion. A black shadow ran across the dirt road to meet it's other half.

The shadow conjoined with it's other half. The smoky figure winked it's red, ruby eyes and drifted toward the city down the road.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Tails laid Sonic in the bed, and tucked him in. Tails turned off the light and left the lamp lit on his side of the bed. Sonic's closed eyes twitched and opened half way in tiredness.

Tails sat next to him looking over Sonic.

"Thank goodness your alright."

"Tails?...What happened?...Why am I still in bed?", Sonic said in confusion.

"Well...You've been kinda taken over by the same spirit like Shadow, But it's gone now. Your fine now."

Sonic closed his eyes and smiled at Tails. He reached for Tails cheek and brushed it gently. "Thank you Tails..." Tails cheeks turned warm with crimson color.

Tails leaned in toward Sonic slowly. They closed their eyes and their lips touched. Sonic slipped his tongue in Tails mouth. The fox made a slight moan in pleasure. Sonic right hand went under Tails's shirt, feeling his back slowly and gently. Tails broke the French kiss.

"S-Sonic...", Tails moaned.

The blue hedgehog flipped Tails on his back and jumped on the top of him. Sonic started to kiss Tails's neck, and ran down to Tails chest. Sonic kissed the golden haired fox's nipple. Tails moaned out in pleasure. He continued down to Tails's crotch area.

Sonic started to unbutton and unzip his pants revealing his underwear. He pulled down Tails under wear, causing Tails's cock to be exposed to Sonic's sight. Sonic grasped Tails's cock and lightly kissed it up and down. Tails couldn't help but to moan at every kiss Sonic made.

"Your getting so hard Tails...", Sonic softly told Tails.

"P-Please...blow me...", Tails moaned.

Sonic obeyed Tails command and started sucking his cock. He moved up and down Tails cock in a slow manner. Tails started panting in pleasure. His cheeks fully red and everything.

The two lover went at it for a little bit, until...

"S-Sonic...I-I can't...I-I can't hold it...", Tails moaned

"It's okay. You can cum.", Sonic moaned through his blowing.

Sonic sucked harder and faster. Tails panted faster and faster until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ahhh! Sonic!!" Tails released into Sonic's mouth.

Sonic moved away from Tails's ejaculating cock. The cum went to Tails chest and down. Sonic licked some of Tails's cum on his lips and swallowed it.

"Your cum tastes so good...", Sonic said softly.

They laid in bed together in the dark, drifted into slumber with the rain fall.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:..

Chibi- I have an announcement! I probably won't be able to get the seventh chapter for about 5-6 days because my dad's fixing the laptop for a little while so please stayed tuned!

Shadow- aww...now I'm lonely...

Sonic- I'm not!

Tails- D


	7. Welcome back Shadow

I'm back ppl

I'm back ppl! There are only a few more chapters to this story.

Chibi- Hi guys! I'm back did you miss me?

Shadow- YES! Is this the chapter that I do Tails?! PLEASE!!

Tails- Shadow!! Oh my god! You such a perv!

Chibi- Well...actually it is...

Shadow- ...Really? It is?!

Tails- No!! Please don't leave me with that animal!

Chibi- I'm sorry Tails but how else are you gonna get his little solders in a yaoi-ish way?

Tails-...I hate yaoi fan girls...

Shadow- I love them.

Sonic- yeah! they make us look sexy!

Tails-...#sigh#.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

..:Chapter 7-Welcome back Shadow:..

Sunday morning came along with it's sunny climate with a breeze through the grass fields.

At Shadow's mansion-like home, a black and red hedgehog was laying on the floor in the kitchen asleep. He awoke from his deep slumber by the birds singing to the sunrise. He got up slowly with a little difficulty due to his back.

Shadow opened his eyes halfway open. "Wha-what the hell?...What happened? What day is it?", he said in confusion.

He looked around and noticed that he was in the kitchen. "Where's the wine I brought in?"

He couldn't remember a single thing from his days of being possessed by Snog. He got up and walked to his room.

"I guess Sonic bailed out on me yesterday...", he said while making it to the shower.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...

When he got dressed for the day, he looked out the window to see his new neighbor, Tails, getting the newspaper. He narrowed his eyes to get a better

look outside. He spotted people on their porch sitting enjoying the morning breeze, some having a smoke, and some going out to fed their farm animals.

"I haven't seen that blonde fox before...he must be a new neighbor...", Shadow said to himself. He put on some shoes and his light jacket, and opened the door.

"Better go and greet him..." With a close of his door, he walked to Tails's house.

While he was walking he caught the eye of a elderly wolf woman's eye. He waved politely to the woman. The wolf's eyes widened and nervously waved back at him.

Shadow was confused at the woman, and walked on.

A couple of cigar smokers spotted him and stared at Shadow. When Shadow waved, the cigar smokers dropped their jaws causing the cigars to fall from their mouth, and ran inside their house in fear.

Shadow looked at the ground in guiltiness. "Why is everyone scared at me? What did I do wrong?..."

He finally got to Tails's house. Shadow walked up to the fox's porch and press the doorbell. He held his ear to the doorway. Nobody answered. Shadow walked to the side of the porch. He saw the car here.

"That's odd...he's here but he's not answering..." He knocked on the door. Still nothing. He saw a chair swing and sat on it and waited. Shadow looked at his watch, "It's almost 9:30...he must be taking a shower or something..."

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

Meanwhile inside, Tails was in the shower, but he wasn't alone. His blue crush was with him in there.

Sonic was behind Tails, scrubbing his back with lathered soap. He giggled at Tails.

"What's so funny?", Tails smirked.

"I don't know...", Sonic said still giggling in a cute way, "I just feel a bit...naughty..."

Tails smiled.

"Naughty eh? You sure you don't feel anything else?..."

Tails turned around and kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic's right hand started grooming Tails's back gently. He's left hand was stroking through Tails's hair.

Sonic's tongue slipped into Tails's mouth touching his tounge. Tails moaned a little. Sonic slid down Tails's body to his hard cock. He started stroking it gently. The blonde fox tilted his head up, letting the water gush on this face and downward on his soft body.

"Your already hard..." Sonic's mouth quickly covered Tails's cock and starting sucking.

Tails cried out in pleasure, "A-ah!...", he leaned on the side of the shower and moaning to Sonic's blowing. Sonic started bobbing his head up and down faster and faster.

"Sonic! I-I-I!...A-ahhh!!", Tails moaned out loudly and released in Sonic's mouth. Sonic removed his mouth from Tails. His mouth was full of Tails's cum. He swallowed it.

Tails was still panting from his release. Sonic's ears pirked up.

"Do you hear knocking?", he asked the tired fox.

Tails grabbed his breath and heard knocking also. "Someone's at the door..."

Tails scrambled out of the shower, grabbed a robe, and ran to the door. He swung the door open and his eyes widened. He successfully tied his robe before swinging the door open.

Shadow stood there, with his hands in this hoodie, waiting for Tails to say something. He analyzed Tails's appearance.

'He's definitely young...golden hair...beautiful face and all...', Shadow thought to himself. A light thin line of pink blush appeared across his cheeks.

Shadow finally said something, "Um...Hi! My name's Shadow, and your name is?..." Shadow held out his hand open. Tails finally caught attention.

"Oh! My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails", he shook Shadow's hand. The black hedgehog smirked.

"Well? Aren't you gonna let me in, or is this a bad time?"

"No. No. No. Please come in Shadow!"

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

Shadow sat on the couch, waiting on Tails to get some clothes on. Tails and Sonic were getting dressed in Tails's room, discussing Shadow's amnesia.

"So he doesn't remember you?", Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it's like he never knew me. He introduced himself to me kindly.", Tails remarked

"You think it's Snog messing with us?"

"Tails shook his head no. "I doubt it..."

Sonic walked out the door with Tails. They went down to the living room were Shadow was waiting. When Sonic walked through the doorway, Shadow sprung up in surprise.

"Sonic? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

Sonic stood there with a sweat drop coming down his head in embarrassment.

'What do I do?! What do I say?!...#a lit light bulb goes off in Sonic's head#'

"Oh well, Tails is a long lost friend of mine I haven't seen in a while so I stayed here overnight to catch up...", Sonic lied.

Tails was sweating profusely with nervousness running down his spine. 'Please work! Please work! Please work!', Tails thought to himself. Shadow looked at Sonic then at Tails.

"Well okay then...You didn't call me yesterday. You know I must know when your leaving my house.", Shadow said to Sonic.

Sonic stared at the floor in thought. "Oh! I forgot Shadow, and it was late and...", he smiled and scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

Tails sighed in defeat. "Shadow we have to tell you the truth..."

Shadow titled his head to the side in confusion.

...:...:...:...:...:...

After 30 minutes of explaining and answering questions.

Shadow sat there with guilt in his eyes. "I can't believe it...I could have hurt so many people..."

Sonic sat next to him. "It's not your fault. You were possessed by Snog."

"But I was such a douche to everyone. No wonder everyone outside was scared of me..."

The blue hedgehog hugged his depressed friend. "At least your back to normal."

Tails leaded on the wall. "Not for long...I made a deal with Snog that if it left for a full day, and prove to it I could defeat it, or else I would be fucked...if you know what I mean."

"Well you said you have the cure so what's the final ingredient?"

Tails looked at the floor blushing. "It's not easy to say this...we need a sample of your...your..."

"My what?!", Shadow grabbed Tails top arms.

Tails sacredly said, "...cum..."

Shadow looked at Tails in a daze. "You MUST be joking..."

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. That's what the book said, and if you don't mind..." He pointed to Tails.

Shadow let go of Tails and stepped back. "Sorry...", he blushed lightly.

Tails rubbed his arm in shyness. "It's okay...you just got a little excited...", he blushed lightly also.

Sonic sat there with red cheeks of jealousy. The got up, took Tails hand, and dragged him to the hallway. Away from Shadow.

Tails looked back at the descending Shadow and laughed a little. "It probably won't be long...I gu-ESS!" Sonic pulled Tails faster.

Shadow stood there alone. "What is up with those two?..."

...:...:...:...:...:...:..

Sonic pulled Tails to the end of the hallway. Tails swiped this wrist away from Sonic. "What the hell is your problem?! You were being rude!"

"Me?! What about you and Mr. Macho getting cute!", Sonic yelled at Tails.

"What in the?- Is this what this is all about! Look Sonic, I just blushed! Okay? It doesn't mean anything!"

Sonic folded his arms and turned to the wall. Tails sighed.

"You know what? If your sooo sure I'm gonna start a relationship with that hedgehog that is waiting in that living room, why don't we have a three-way then so you can watch me!"

Sonic widened his eyes at Tails's remark. He turned around and headed to the guest room. Sonic shoved Tails aside crying out, "How dare you say that to me! Hic!"

SLAM!

Tails rubbed his shoulder where he was shoved. He could hear Sonic weeping on the other side of the door.

"Nice going Tails...", he said to himself.

He walked to the door and knocked. "Sonic...Come on now...I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't mean what?", a voice asked from behind Tails.

Tails jumped and turned to see Shadow standing there behind. Tails's spine turned cold for a moment when his head triggered a memory of when they first met.

"O-Oh! It's you Shadow..."

Shadow looked at the door, hearing a faint weeping sound from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with Sonic?"

Tails sighed. "Well we got into an argument and..."

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door...

Sonic raised his head from the tear-filled pillow to wipe his eyes. He heard Shadow's voice and tried to stop crying to listen.

He saw the doorknob twist and turn.

'Ha! You can't get in Tails! I locked it', he thought to himself.

When he was finished with his sentence, he heard a loud cracking sound. The door creaked open, Shadow stepped into the room and closed the door.

Sonic was shocked. Shadow literally broke the doorknob.

Shadow walked in slowly, looking at the room. "Well, well, well Sonic...It appears that you can't have your way again, and your crying a river about it..."

Sonic sat up angered. "I do not cry when I don't have it my way!"

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked. "Your what? Twenty-two and acting like your six years old!"

Sonic growled under his breath. Shadow stood in front of Sonic and glared at him, with his hands still folded. The blue one stopped growling at Shadow.

"Humph. Can't even take a little insult... What in the hell did Tails say to make you cry?"

Sonic looked at the ground. "Geez Shadow, you sure know how to make someone feel like shit..."

"It's in my nature...", Shadow said in triumph, "Now what did he say?"

"He said if I'm so sure that you and Tails will start a relationship, then we should have a three-way...", Sonic said in sorrow.

Shadow sat next to Sonic. "Tails didn't mean it Sonic..."

"Yes he di-mff!" Sonic was cut off by Shadow's hand on his mouth. Sonic's head turned to Shadow.

"Look Sonic. When people are angry, they absurd things that they did not have second thoughts. Now, when Tails calmed down, he did have second thoughts, and he wants to apologize. You quit crying, acting like your the victim, and go out that door and act like your a grown adult. Got it?"

Sonic nodded his head. Shadow removed his hand from Sonic's mouth. Sonic stood up, he wobbled a bit. Shadow got up and caught him.

"I-I feel weak...", Sonic said panting.

Shadow looked at his face. Sonic's cheeks where blushing rose red. "Are you hyperventilating?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Come on. Let's move you from this room into a better air flowing room." Shadow walked Sonic out of the room.

Tails looked up and saw Sonic cuddled up with Shadow. He stepped up to them.

"What's wrong with Sonic?", Tails said in concern.

Shadow closed the door behind him. "He's just feeling weak. I'm gonna go lay him down somewhere else more air flowing."

"I know where you can put him! Follow me!"

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

They came to another guest room. Tails was right. The air was at a cool, comfortable climate.

Shadow tucked Sonic in the bed and sat the remote on the mini table beside the bed. Tails was in the doorway. "I'll go and get you some medicine Sonic." Tails headed to the kitchen.

Shadow sat on the side of the bed. "Now you get some rest..."

Sonic smiled. "Fine mommy..."

Shadow lifted Sonic's hand and kissed it. Sonic's face turned red. "Sh-Shadow!"

The black and red hedgehog laughed to himself. He got up and went out of the room. Sonic sighed and drifted to sleep.

Tails crept in and sat a little tray on the mini table. It had two little pills on a napkin with a glass of water. The fox tip toed out of the room.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

1:00 PM in the afternoon rolled around.

Shadow went home earlier to "make preparations". Tails was on the couch looking at the phone. Waiting for it to ring.

"Sigh...", Tails sighed, "If he isn't gonna call me now then I'll call Emily then!"

He called Emily. It rung for a moment until he heard a clicking noise. "Hello?", Emily asked. "Hey Emily, did you translate the book for Banii?"

"Yep but the real question is did you get Shadow's little soldiers?"

"I will. In a few minutes..."

Emily giggled on the other end.

"What's so funny?", Tails asked in a serious manner.

"Heh...heh...Oh Tails...It always seem like your gonna get funky with every person you meet...Oh god, I hope I'm not next!" Tails heard more laughter on the phone.

Tails blushed red, and got annoyed. "Well I can arrange that!"

Quietness was on the phone.

"Well that shut you up..."

There was a beep on the phone. "That must be Shadow. He must be ready. I'll talk to you later Emily." Tails hung up on Emily, and clicked on Shadow's call.

"Tails. If you get this then I'm ready for ya." #Beep!#

Tails went to Sonic's door and stuck a written sticky-note on the door. Then he walked out the door towards Shadow's house.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...

Tails knocked on the door. The door opened itself. He walked in the mansion like house. He looked around. It was dark. The only thing that was lighting the room was a large candle walkway. Tails followed the candle lit lane up to Shadow's room.

When Tails walked through. He swore he had a nosebleed.

Shadow's room was filled with scented candles with a whiff of vanilla. He saw Shadow on the bed only with a small thong. Revealing his built, toned body. He noticed that Shadow didn't notice him. He was sideways, facing Tails, had his right hand supporting his head, and the other picking at this own nails.

"A-hem!", Tails coughed.

Shadow looked at Tails. "Oh your finally here eh?"

"Lets get this over with...", Tails said while taking his shirt off. Shadow got up from the bed and took Tails's hand. "Wha?...", Tails noticed.

He twirled Tails on the bed. "Hey what was that for?" Shadow pounced on top of Tails. "If your gonna get my cum, then you better make this entertaining...", he smirked.

The dark hedgehog started to kiss Tails's neck. Tails blushed. "Sh-Shadow!"

"Keep talking like that and we'll get into some real loving..."

"That's not what I meant! I'm suppose to get YOUR cum, not MINE!"

Shadow lifted his head.

"Then show me like you can be in control...Have you not ever had sex before?!"

"Not on top!"

Tails turned Shadow on his back. He got on top of Shadow. He examined Shadow's body. 'Oh god...he's such a hunk! Okay Tails, your only suppose to get his sperm...Just give him a hand job...', Tails thought to himself.

Tails drifted his hands to Shadow's cock area. He pulled down his thong revealing his cock. Tails started stroking it with his two fingertips.

He heard Shadow leaning his head back and started to moan. Tails started to use his hand. He moved his hand up and down on the erect cock.

The dark hedgehog started to moan even louder. Tails was staring at his actions. It seems that he was completely hypnotized by Shadow's cock. He stopped jerking Shadow.

Shadow looked up at Tails. His cheeks were fully red, and he was sweating a little. Tails leaned in, and started lick Shadow's cock up and down. Shadow went right back into panting and grabbing the sheets to control himself.

Soon Tails wasn't giving him only a hand job but a blowjob. Tails went faster, up and down on the dark one's cock.

Shadow was panting faster and faster.

"T-Tails! I-I gonna- gonna-", Shadow arched his back and released on Tails's whole face. Tails's face was dripping with Shadow's cum.

He reached in his pants and pulled out a small hand-sized bag with a Popsicle stick in it. Tails took the stick and wiped the cum on his face into the bag. It filled to about 1/4 of the little bag.

Shadow got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was out of breath.

"God...that was the best blow I ever gotten so far..."

Tails crawled up to him. Shadow turned his head to Tails only to get a French kiss by Tails. Shadow's eyes widened. He broke the kiss.

"B-but what about Sonic?"

"He'll never know...", Tails said in a naughty tone. Then he pounces on top of Shadow, kissing him more.

Meanwhile, at Tails's house...

Sonic awakes from having a bad dream about Shadow and Tails having sex behind his back.

..: End of Chapter 7 :..

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Chibi- Okay people I'm so sorry that I took so long! School's coming up and I kind of was working on this little by little so...whatever...I'll TRY to get chapter 8 up by August 15 since I'm starting school Aug. 8th.

Tails- NOW I really feel like a hore...

Shadow- aww don't feel too bad. Your gonna be in bed with this.

Sonic- #whisper# Man whore...

Shadow- What was that blue boy?!

Sonic- nothing...


	8. The Strike of Light

Rises from the dead....Hey all my fans (if you still go to my profile :P) Sorry for not having a story for the last couple of weeks. I had to get comfortable with my school schedule. Now that I have some spare time, I'll work on the story!

Chibi: *Sharpens pencil*

Sonic: I know that sound anywhere.......

Tails: Oh God! She's working on the story!?!? I thought she forgot about it!

Chibi: Never! I would never disappoint my fans!

Shadow: Yes...we wouldn't want that would we?

'Shadow's thoughts- Yes! She's working on the story! I knew she wouldn't disappoint me....'

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

...::::Chapter 8- The Strike of Light:::...

Sonic tossed over on the bed. He looked at the clock. It looked back at him saying "4:16". Sonic got up from the bed and walked to the living room. Tails wasn't there.

"I guess he isn't back yet...", Sonic said in disappointment.

He caught a little yellow sticky-note on the T.V. Sonic kneeled down and read the note:

Dear Sonic,

If you didn't see the bigger sticky-note on your door, please read it.

Love,

Tails

Sonic went to the room door. There was another sticky-note but bigger

Dear Sonic,

I hope that your nap cured your little sickness. I'm at Shadow getting his...well you know what. I'll try to be quick about this. Emily should be comming over here so we can all go to Banii's place to get ready for Snog. So get ready!

Love you,

Tails

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Sonic changed into some black jean pants and a tight, white sleeveless shirt. He looked in guest room box in the desk and pulled out a small wooden cross necklace. He tucked it in his shirt for luck.

"I may need this.", Sonic said to himself.

He heard a knocking noise. He ran to the door and swung the door open so hard that it would fly off. Emily stood there with a surprised expression.

"Well now, looks like someone's excited to answer the door....", she said in a taunting tone.

"Oh please forgive me, I thought you were Tails."

"He's still not back from Shadow's place? What the hell is he doing over there? Having sex!?"

Sonic looked down in worry. Emily hugged him. "I'm sorry Sonic, I shouldn't have said that..." Sonic returned the hug.

"It's alright"

Emily walked in Tails' house. She was wearing a long, slim shirt designed to look like a dress with light blue jeans on, and sneakers. Her olive green hair with a slim strike of a white highlight was pinned up in a high ponytail.

She sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V.

"Well your a fast runner. Maybe you can knock on Shadow's door and tell them to hurry up."

Sonic looked out the window. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea...". Sonic went out the door and ran towards Shadow's humble home. He hoped his dream wasn't turning into reality.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Meanwhile....At Shadow's house

There was faint panting noises coming from upstairs in Shadow's room. In his room laid a black and red hedgehog and a blonde fox, on the bed, covers over them, and gasping for air. Tails laid up and felt a slight pain in his...well you know....butt.

He rubbed his back from being arched for some time. He looked like he just gotten up from a slumber. Tails's blonde hair was all twitchy looking, his tail being scuffed up a little.

He yawned. "Errgh....What time is it?" He looked around for the clock. Tails found the clock but then he wished he didn't find it. It blinked 4:30 PM.

Tails squealed. "Aiiee! It's 4:30!! We're late!" Tails jumped out of bed, nude.

He scrambbled around to try to find his underwear in the dark-ish room. He grabbed the underwear and put on his jeans along with the underwear. Tails shook his head gently to the right to brush the hair out of his eyes. He was walking around to find his shirt.

He noticed that Shadow was laying there with his hands under his head, causing him to flex his muscular arms. He was laying there watching Tails run around like it was a show for him.

Tails put his hands on his hips. "Are you gonna just lay there and just watch me?", he said angered a little.

"Your right.", Shadow smirked, "I watched your body move for about 3 hours, I guess I had enough look at you for today."

Tails looked at him with disappointment. "Wow Shadow I didn't know how much you could be an asshole..."

When Tails turned around he bumped into Shadow. He grabbed Tails by the arms tightly. Tails wiggled around to get free, but Shadow held a tight grip.

"H-How did you...."

Shadow smiled and laughed in a evil tone. "You become very quick on your feet when your a vampire..."

Tails's pupils got smaller in fear. "B-but how?! I-I saw Snog come out of your house!"

Shadow grinned a fanged smile. "Oh my silly fox...I'm not Snog...I'm Shadow the hedgehog..."

Tails looked down. "No...I made a promise to Sonic...."

"Looks like your gonna break that little promise"

*SLAM!!!*

Shadow slammed Tails on the bed. Shadow's fangs grew a little sharper. Tails had his eyes closed due to the pain inflicted by Shadow.

Shadow leaned in towards Tails' neck. He stopped and looked at Tails. "You know...this isn't gonna be much of a good meal if your already in pain...Oh well" He kissed Tails' neck.

Tails was looking at the ceiling.

'I'm sorry Sonic....I couldn't stop Shadow because of my stupid lust for him...I'm sorry that I cheated on you....Now I'm gonna get my punishment.'

Tails closed his eyes, keeping his last thoughts on Sonic's smiling cheerful face.

*BAM!!!*

Shadow growled. "Who the fuck could that be?" He got up from Tails and walked out his room.

Tails laid there. Surprised.

"Thank you...", he whispered.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Sonic forgot to put on his breaks. He was glued on the door. He looked like someone ran him over.

Shadow angrily opened the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!", he shouted.

Sonic has still stood there in the same position. He finally got a grip on his consciousness and shook his head. He grabbed his head with one hand in pain. "Well I was gonna check and see if you guys are ready to go already, but since my karma has to be a bitch to me, I ran too fast and straight into your door....."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the door, then at Sonic. "If you broke this door, I swear-"

"Sonic?...."

A voice from above Shadow and Sonic's head. Both of them turned towards the top stair case to find Tails holding both of his tails, fiddling with them. Tails found his shirt.

"Are you ready to go?", Tails asked Sonic.

Sonic stared at him for a little bit. He noticed that he was shaking a little, like he was recently surprised. Then he looked at Shadow. The expression on his face was different. He looked at Tails like he was saying get back in the room. Sonic got a little suspicious.

"Yeah I'm ready. Are you comming Shadow?"

Shadow looked at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Somehow, Tails wasn't shaking anymore when Shadow gave Sonic his answer. Tails stepped down the stairs in a quick manner. He grabbed Sonic's arm and lead him out towards Tails's house.

"Bye Shadow", Tails said flatly.

Sonic looked back at Shadow. He saw Shadow grinning a fanged smile.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Tails was still tugging at Sonic's arm until they reached Tails's lawn. Sonic swipped his arm back.

"Tails what was that all about?"

Tails turned to Sonic. "Look Sonic, Shadow did something that scared the shit out of me, and something tells me that he wasn't playing around...."

"What did he do?"

"Well when I we were done hav-getting Shadow's sperm", Tails quickly corrected himself," when I was looking for the sperm I got,he slammed me down on the bed!

"He did?!"

"Yeah! If you haven't slammed against that door, I would have been a meal for him!"

"Humph. Well I guess I shouldn't have called my karma a bitch after all....but that's not important now! We have to get to Banii's! Do you have the hair and sperm?", Sonic asked.

Tails pulled out two bags holding each.

"Okay then we should get Emily and- what's wrong?", Sonic turned to Tails. The golden fox was staring at the ground. "What if...we can't stop snog?...." Tails's hands started to shake.

Sonic took Tails's hands and held them up to him. Tails blushed pink cheeks. "I know Snog may be a little powerful, but he can't break us up! We're a team...representing love and comitment..." As that said Sonic kissed Tails hands.

Tails couldn't bare to look straight at Sonic. He turned his head blushing red across his face.

*Tails's thought*

'Comitment! I broke that team up! How am I gonna tell Sonic. I can't bare to see him cry and be sad towards be for being so stupid!.....Just tell yourself that Snog made be do it...yeeeaaahhh that'll work.....'

Tails turned back to Sonic, smiling a shy smile. Sonic just giggled at Tails, remarking that he looks cute when he blushes.

Sonic's smile left his face. He tilted Tails's head up towards his and kissed him. Tails gave in and closed his eyes. Sonic slipped his tounge in. He caused Tails to moan a little.

After a little bit, Tails broke from Sonic's spell.

"We can't now...later we'll have something to celebrate afterwards....", Tails whispered into Sonic's ear.

Sonic blushed red.

Just then, something small hit Tails's head. Tails flinched and looked around. He turned to see Emile on the porch holding a pebble from the road.

"You Romeos' done making out in the front lawn?"

Tails frowned with annoyance. "Yes. As a matter a fact, we are."

Sonic scratched the back of his head in embarassment. He smiled. "Well we should be going...Oh wait I forgot something!"

Sonic's dust cloud was the only thing Tails saw when he blinked. He blinked again and saw Sonic standing there again.

"What did you forget?", Emily asked.

"This!" He heald out a large blue gem that growed in radiance.

"I-Is that a-a..."Emily studdered.

"Chaos Emerald!", Tails shouted.

"SSShhhh!", Sonic sheeked,"Not too loud! I borrowed this from Shadow's cellar."

"You mean you stole it", Tails corrected.

"Nooo. Borrowed", Sonic corrected Tails.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's get in the car."

All three of them rolled off toward Banii's abandoned library.

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Inside Banii's top room.

"Geez haven't you ever hear about dusting?", Sonic snapped at Banii.

Banii turned around and looked at Sonic. "Well excuuuuuse me for living!", then turned back to the cure mixture. "Do ya have the hair and sperm?"

Tails gave the two bags to Banii. She shook the hair into the mixture. It bubbled a little. Then she squeezed out the sperm. The misture bubbled a lot, then it bursted out a red cloud of smoke that made Banii fell over from her stool.

"Hmm...yes, this Shadow character is very possessed by Snog."

Emily cross her arms. "So how are we supposed to inject this stuff into Snog?"

Banii got up and picked up a jar. She pulled out a thick but thin needle, like a large sewing needle.

Banii walked over towards the pot and dropped the large needle in the mixture. The mixture drained fast into the large but small needle.

They all walked up to the empty pot and looked in the pot. All of them saw the needle glowing white. Banii picked it up.

"Now who's gonna carry this thing?", Banii asked.

Sonic raised his hand. Tails turned to Sonic with concern. "Sonic don't I can-"

"No Tails, I must. I'm the one who got hurt by this monster and I want to finish him..."

"I guess I could hold Snog back with a little my psychic spells but that's all I can do to help", Emily added.

Tails walked to the window facing the city.

"It's alright Emily. We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop Snog from breaking everyone's hearts."

...:::End of Chapter 8 (part 1):::...

...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...

Chibi-*whew* I'm done with this part. Now it is time to sleep.

Shadow- Yes. I'm going to bed too. Sonic, Tails, goodnight. Hope the bed bugs don't nibble at your body...*snicker*

Sonic- *whimper*

Tails-I'm gonna sleep with my eyes open.


	9. The Rain of Light

Happy Holidays!

Chibi.  
Shadow-What's wrong? You didn't get what you wanted for Christmas?  
Chibi- It's not that...it doesn't FEEL like Christmas where I live. It's hot and foggy.  
Sonic- Well I got what I wanted for Christmas! 3 Shadow- Your welcome.  
Tails- I'm so glad I got earplugs.  
Chibi-Now for part 2!

........:::::::::::::..............::::::::::::::::................:::::::::::::::::::.................:::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::..................:::::::::::::::..........

...::: Chapter 8 (part 2) The Rain of Light :::...

5:30 PM in the afternoon. The sky was a wash of blue and violet with the orange sun on the horizon.

The little group drove passed the wooded area, away from city limits, towards Shadow's mansion. Emily was driving, Sonic and Tails were in the back holding hands.

There was a little rumbling sound that came from nowhere.

Emily blushed in embarassment. "Heh, heh. I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Sonic looked down at his tummy too. "Yeah I am too...Shadow always have food in his fridge, lets raid his when we get to his mansion!"

Tails smiled with glee. "Yeah, I hope he can share...."

Sonic took out the glowing white needle. His cross necklace started to vibrate a little, but he disregarded it. The car parked on Shadow's circle driveway. Some people from other houses were on the porch, mostly wolf people, looking at the colorful sunset.

The gang all walked up Shadow's porch and rung the bell.

........:::::::::::::..............::::::::::::::::................:::::::::::::::::::.................:::::::::::::::::..............

Shadow rubbed red wine from his mouth. His fuzzy ears pirked up when a wave of bells came from the front door. He walked up to his large door, and opened it.

Shadow's look wasn't surprised nor inpressed. He looked at the group in silence.

"What the hell do you want?", he asked "nicely"

Emily swallowed. She was still scared of her boss. "Well! We would be happy if you could let us in before we freeze to death!"

Shadow grunted and steped aside. He let Emily in first, then Tails afterwards, but his arm blocked Sonic entrance. The blue hedgehog stopped at Shadow's arm, and looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Shadow smirked at Sonic. He stepped outside with Sonic. He turned around to check on the other two. They were in the kitchen away from them. Shadow closed the door behind him and took Sonic's hand to lead him to his side house bench swing.

The suspending bench was large enough to hold up to four people. It included a top for hot days. The two hedgehogs sat together on the bench and looked at the horizon of the sunset.

Sonic was clueless of why Shadow didn't let him in and dragged him to the side of the house.

"Umm...Shadow? What are we doing here outside?"

Shadow looked at him with actual kindness. "Well now, we can't be alone for once? We tried one time and that got screwed up with some stupid dark spirit."

Sonic was obiously missing something. Shadow reached for Sonic's hand and held it tight like couples do.

Sonic finally remembered that Shadow and he were going out. Sonic looked at the ground in surprise.

Sonic's thoughts:  
'How could I forget that I was going out with somebody else?! I can't break up with him now. He just got out of a possession. Oh God...And what about Tails? Aww Man!'

Shadow lifted Sonic's head. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Why were you looking at the ground?", Shadow asked.

"Oh...I just thought I saw something..."

Shadow shrugged. He smiled and kissed Sonic's neck softly. Sonic quickly blushed red, and scooted back from Shadow. The dark hedgehog looked at Sonic and smirked.

"Oh I see.....", Shadow said softly, " You wanna get a little kinky while we're alone huh?"

Before Sonic could say anything, Shadow pinned Sonic down by the shoulders. Sonic gridded his teeth.

Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic closed his eyes to try to resist him. Shadow deepened the kiss. He slipped his tounge into Sonic mouth, licking Sonic's tounge.

Sonic was blushing red and was getting weak from his passionous kiss, til he finally gave in. Shadow lifted his head from Sonic and smiled him.

"I would do you right now, but my balls are freezing...", he whispered, "Lets do this in my room after you beat Snog. We'll be all alone together."

Shadow got up from Sonic and walked to the front of the mansion. Sonic was still sitting there. A tear came from his eyes.

"Oh my god...What am I gonna do? Now both of them want to have sex with me? I-I gotta tell the truth...I-It's better to tell them now than later...."

Sonic got up from the wobbling bench, shivering, not because of the cold, but his fear.

........:::::::::::::..............::::::::::::::::................:::::::::::::::::::.................:::::::::::::::::..............

Emily and Tails was scarfing down food that you wouldn't find in a regular grocery store. They are gormet foods from Shadow's fridge. Shadow was sipping the rest of his red wine calmly.  
Sonic walked into the kitchen quietly. Tails looked up at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, want some of this gormet chicken? It's really good!", Tails chewed.

"yeah!", Emily added while stuffing her face.

Sonic shook his head and looked at everyone.

"Tails...I-I have to tell you something, you two Shadow"  
, Sonic said out loud.

Tails and Shadow looked at Sonic. Emily was still stuffing her face so she didn't.

Sonic walked to Tails and held up Tails' hands along with his. "Please Tails...This isn't easy to tell you this...Your a wonderful person, you make me smile, and I love you..."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic in anger.

"B-But...I...I'm with Shadow. We were going out before Snog attacked him. When he acted mean to me, I had be with someone else, and when I met you...you were so cute and adorable...I fell for you...you took care of me when I needed caring...This is so hard to do because part of me wants you to be happy...and..." Sonic turned his head away from Tails's sight. Tails looked at the floor without any emotion in his face.

Shadow slammed his wine glass down in anger." YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

"YOU WERE POSSESSED! WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? You were being abusive to me!! You even raped me!"

"Sonic. That wasn't me! That was Snog! If you were my boyfriend you wouldn't cheat on me because of anything!"

Sonic turned away from Tails, letting go of his hands. "If you were MY boyfriend, you wouldn't have gotten yourself possessed by some dumb spirit!

"or cheat on you..." Tails's voice whispered.

Sonic and Shadow turned to Tails, whom was facing the floor. He lifted his head up.

"Sonic...You need to break up with me because....I went behind your back..."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "W-What?...."

Tails backed up from Sonic. "Yes that's right. I did it with Shadow when I was supposed to get the sperm from Shadow."

Sonic covered his mouth, and tears flowed out. He turned to Shadow who was standing against the wall with his arms folded, and was staring at Sonic with no emotion.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!", Sonic shouted to Shadow.

Shadow just stood there and looked away from Sonic in silence. Sonic's eyes were soom red and sore with tears he has wailed on so much these past few days

"STOP!"

Tails, Shadow, even the crying blue hedgehog turned a little. Emily stood there in a straight look. "Don't you see what Snog has done? He has fulfilled his duty in breaking hearts....our hearts....from each other...."

Emily walked in the center of them. "We must not get mad at each other for what we have not goten out of others, but we must forgive our selves."

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow exchanged looks, then looked back at Emily.

Shadow scratched his head. "I-....I-...I'm.....sorry.....for what I have caused.....There I said it."

Sonic clapped his hands together in joy. "Oh...my...goodness! S-Shadow said sorry for the first time in his life!!! He said it to me!!! I'm so happy!!!"

Shadow shot his eyes at Sonic, and raised his sleeve. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU."

Sonic covered his smile and hid behind Tails.

"Sonic....", Miles said.

Sonic looked at Miles. "Please forgive me for what I did....I feel like shit now...."

Sonic walked around Tails to his front. He held Tails's hands. "Miles...I forgive you. I'm thankful that you came up to me and confessed."

Sonic hugged Tails tightly and kissed him on his neck lightly.

Emily smiled and folded her arms. "See. Isn't this better?"

The group looked at each other with nothing to hid form each other.

~DONG!~ ~DONG!~ ~DONG!~ ~DONG!~ ~DONG!~

The clock rang 9:00PM sharp.

...............::::::::::::::::::::::..................:::::::::::::::::::::::...................:::::::::::::::::::::::::...................::::::::::::::::::............

The group ran outside to the porch. There was rumbbling like an earthquake but it wasn't. Other farmers and locals stepped out on their porches to see what was the noise.

The rumbbling was comming from the road. The trees shook, and the cows tipped over. A black ink-ish blot ran down the road. The black ink-ish figure was none other than Snog.

The group ran out to the center of the lawn and watched Snog swoop towards up to the group. Snog flew up 10 meters away from them. Snog smiled evily in the dark blue moonlight.

"So....which one of you is gonna stop me?"

Emily jumped out from the back of the group and raised both of her hands. A sudden concentration of blue aroma started to glow in the air and slammed Snog down to the ground.

"Ngh...heh. So your ancectors must have banished me. To bad they wern't strong enough to destroy me!"

Snog clenched both of it's fists and blasted the blue aroma off him and sent the group flying into the air.

Shadow managed to land of his feet and ran towards Snog. He pinned Snog down and tried to bite him with his fangs.  
Snog dodged every bite. "You think you can return your vampire traits to me by biting me? You got another thing commin'!" Snog clenched his right fist and small thorns popped out of his knuckles. He punched Shadow in the stomach, hard. Shadow pupils shrunk, and coughed blood. Shadow's shirt slowly oozed dark red blood. Snog shoved Shadow off him, and levitated up to a stand. He turned to look at Shadow curled up.

Snog laughed. "Look at you. Your weaker than I thought. It was so easy to tear your friends and the people you love apart. And it's goona be better because the so called "big company" is gonna get into some big bankrupt problems."

Emily gasped. "Your gonna bankrupt the company?!"

Snog turned to her. "Hell yeah. I'm ruining this stud's life, and now all of your's and all 700 people's jobs and stock markets sales are going to be in the sewers, and it's all gonna be Shadow's fault and there's nothing you can do about iiiiiiittttttttt AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A golden needle stuck out of Snog's chest. The needle started to turn red like Snog's eyes.

"Ah...eurgh...." Snog fell to the ground, shivering, and still squeeling in pain. A blue hedgehog was behind Snog as it fell. Sonic standing there with tears of anger in his eyes.

Tails looked up at Sonic. He and Emily were about 15 meters away from the scene. The farm folks were still on their porch, seeing everything.

Snog looked up from his pain and looked up at Sonic.

"You...you...son of..."

Sonic snarled. " Go back to your Hell hole...."

Snog started to fade away. "You earthlings got lucky...", then with one last breath he laughed evily like he got the last laugh. And then his whole body just faded away into pure nothing.

Tails ran to Sonic. "Sonic!....Sonic!" He turned to Tails and held his arms out. They locked hugs. Tails had a tear in his eyes. "Don't ever do that again...", he said. Sonic smiled.

"Uhh...hey I'm bleeding! Coughing blood out of my mouth! Not normal!", Shadow shouted out in his typical anger.

Emily rushed to Shadow and lifted him to his feet. "You okay?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Emily with annoyance. A sweat drop went down her head. "Oh yeah...the bleeding thing..."

"Hey. Ya'll need a ride to the hospital?", a voice said.

The group turned to a big group of the farmers and people who lived out in the hills. There were a mixture of wolves to foxes to crows; most of them had cigars in their mouths. The one who was speaking was the old short wolf woman that Shadow waved at earlier.

"I called an abulance. Is it true that that shadowy thing was possessing you?"

Shadow nodded. The old wolf woman hmm'd at him. "Well we should be thanking you. All of you cause we were losing cattle cause of that thang. So we thank ya'll for stopping that a cursive spirit."

There were many thank you's comming from the croud of farmers and folk. Emily smiled.

There was a sudden howl of noise comming from the trees. The ambulance was speeding up toward the croud of people.

The ambulance people got out and got Shadow into the abluance and headed down the dirt road, along with the group in Emily's car following it.

10:20 PM and the moon was shinning in the blue night as the next day awaits.

....::::End of Chapter 8 (part 2)::::...

Chibi- Oh my F~~king gnawd! That took TOO long.  
Shadow- ~yawn~ I wonder if anyone still likes you for being offline for nearly a month.  
Sonic-Yay I'm the hero at the end!  
Shadow-How come I had to be badly injured?  
Tails- I think it's wonderful payback for all what all the bad things you did to me!  
Shadow- heh, heh, heh....


	10. The Calmed Beast

OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG! My laptop is fixed and it already has OpenOffice! Yay! Sorry that I haven't been active on this story. I kinda have been looking at DBZ abridged and Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series for quite a while. Seriously, how come I haven't heard of this? I love the Yugioh one the most. I haven't watched the naruto one because I don't like naruto. Yes this series has very few chapters left. All my saved stories on my laptop got erased. Good thing I uploaded all my stories to here. 3 I'm soooo happy to have my old laptop back!

Chibi-When I'm done with this story, you all should check out my next story!

Shadow-Is it another yaoi one involving me?!

Chibi-No.

Shadow-:(

Tails and Sonic-Soon we will be free!!!

Chibi-It's a Pokemon horror story about Mt. Moon, vampire zubats, Misty being a badass, fights...I can go on.

Sonic-Whoa, I want to read that right now.

Chibi-I'm going to try to make the chapters a little long so there won't be that much Chapters to keep up.

Tails-Smart move boss.

Chibi-Onward to Chapter 9!

…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

….::::Chapter 9-The Calmed Beast:::....

Shadow's eyes twitched a little and then opened up. He saw nothing but a dark single hospital room. On the side of him was a respiratory system that showed his heart rate. It was normal. Shadow looked down at the sheets that covered his body. He removed the sheets off him to reveal half of his torso was wrapped up. Shadow also noticed that he have an oxygen assistance machine over his mouth and nose. The machine that it was attached to was so quiet, he didn't even notice it. Shadow grunted a little and tried to move a little to get comfortable.

Shadow sat himself to the edge of the bed. He took off his oxygen mask and got up to walk around.

"Ack!" A jolt of slight pain was in his back. "God, that Snog punched me harder than I thought...." He saw someone laid out on a futon sofa near the window. Shadow walked up to the figure to get a more focused vision.

The dark figure turned into a blue colored hair, a white T-shirt, black shorts, and bare feet. It was Sonic, sleeping. Shadow spotted a piece of paper by Sonic's hand that was off the futon. Shadow bent slowly to make sure he didn't get another jolt of pain through him. He held it up to himself. It was a letter. Shadow tip-toed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

*Click!*

The light flashed on. Shadow growled a bit due to his eyes can't adjust to light right away. He sat in the corner by the sink and a potted plant. He started to read it out loud.

I really don't like to write my thoughts out but this calls for an exception. I guess I could go to the store to get myself a diary when I leave tomorrow morning to look for work. So I guess I'll just say it right now;

_Dear Diary, _

_My former boyfriend, I guess, Shadow got injured bad. The doctor said that he has a fractured bone in his chest, but he'll be out of here by tomorrow. He'll have 4 doctor appointments to go to afterwards to check up on his chest. God, I was relieved, so was Emily and Tails. Oh Tails...I'm so sorry for what I've gotten yourself into. I was too much of a coward to stand up to Shadow...Now I can't decide. It's just too much. I really like Tails. He makes me laugh, he a good cook, he such a good person to everyone, and, I'm a little ashamed to say this,-_

Shadow's pupils dilated in anger as he read the statement. He shouted;

HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE WE'RE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER AFTER WE HAVE SEX WITH EACH OTHER!

Shadow's fur started to spike up, his teeth gridded together, and his hands started to shake in frustration.

"How could that blue idiot not only go behind my back, but even have SEX WITH HIM?!?! He told me that I'm going to wait until our relationship goes for one month!!! In a couple of days, that two-tailed douche gets laid!!! Oooo! That Sonic is SO f##king dumped when he wakes up tomorrow!". Shadow yelled to himself.

He got up from the floor and stormed out of the bathroom with the crumbled diary entry paper on the floor. However, there was more to the entry;

_I really wasn't fair with Shadow when Tails and I got together and make love to each other because I told Shadow to wait if our relationship goes for about a month. I think the times that I have done it with Tails was just out of pity, loneliness, and just to feel good...I feel so horrible. _

_I decided to apologize to Tails for what I have done to him and to tell him that it was wrong of me to takeover his lust side just for my needs. I'll talk to Shadow and see if he'll get back with me. I feel like we make a snuggle like couple. ~giggle~ He's so nice to me, he's gotten polite with other people, and it shows that he can change, which I admire. Plus he's so charming when he smiles. I guess I'll ask if Shadow would like to go steady with me. Oh that will cheer him up. Something that he'll love to hear!_

_Goodnight my baby diary entry._

_Love, Sonic_

...…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

Morning came along in London. Cars everywhere, business people walk in groups everywhere. A typical city activity day.

Outside of the city limits.

Tails was outside, walking toward the morning newspaper by the mailbox. He picked the newspaper up. The fox looked around his surroundings. There was a few women crows and wolves peeling vegetables on their porch. Another few were just enjoying the cold morning breeze.

Tails spotted 3 houses for sale. The one near him had a green car in the drive way. Suddenly, the front door opened. A white bulldog ran out the house and started sniffing the ground constantly. The dog soon looked up and spotted Tails starring. The dog jolted to tails with his tongue flapping in the wind.

Tails hesitated and backed up, but it was too late. The bulldog started walking around Tails' legs, sniffing and analyzing him. The dog soon stopped and started licking Tails' leg, wanting to play.

Tails was confused, but cautiously petted the bulldog. The bulldog settled a bit to appreciate the petting. Tails looked around for it's owner. The owner soon walked out and looked around for the white bulldog. The owner spotted the bulldog by Tails and immediately ran over to retrieve the dog.

Tails heard running, so he looked up but only to be hugged and have a playful smooch on the cheek.

"Waah!", Tails wailed.

"Tails! Buenos Dias!"

Tails finally got a grip of himself and looked at the person in front of him. It was Emily. She was in a white night shirt and olive green short shorts on. Some of her green hair poked out of her white head scarf.

Tails blushed and got aggregated. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Emily giggled. "Oh please! Your just embarrassed because I kissed you!"

Tails turned around and frowned in defeat. The bulldog walked to where Tails was looking and sat in front of him, want to play. Emily clicked her tongue to the bulldog. The bulldog walked to her.

"Bad Fluffy, you know your not supposed to go across the street." She clicked on her leash to Fluffy,"So are you going to visit Shadow?"

Tails thought for a minute. "I guess...I know Sonic's over there."

Emily tilted her head slightly. "So...Do you think Sonic and you are gonna go steady?" There was a long silence after she said that.

"I think not...."

"Why? But I thought you?-"

"I thought so too, but...~sigh~ I think Sonic just went to me because...he needed somebody to express his feelings, lets just say that."

Emily walked in front of Tails and held up his head by his cheeks. Tails looked up at Emily. "Maybe I should stay away from boys for a while..."

Emily smiled and leaned in to let her forehead touch his. "You know...I just got done cooking breakfast, if you want to...spend the morning by me in my new house?" Tails spotted a faint, pinkish red blush on her cheek. He could tell that it wasn't makeup either.

Tails took her hands. "Sure! I would like that."

Emily hugged Tails tightly in delight. "Weee! I'll turn the stove back on so everything will be warm when you get there!" She let him go and ran across the road to her house, with fluffy dashing right behind her into the house.

Tails touch his cheek where Emily put her hand at. "I wonder how would it be like to date a girl. I never did date one because where I used live, girls over there were nothing but spoiled, rotten bitches, but this one is different."

He walked up the porch of his house and opened the door. "And she a bat, the best of them all!" Tails giggled in enjoyment, and closed the door.

...…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

Shadow's doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in.", Shadow answered.

The doctor walked in spotting Sonic still knocked out on the couch, and Shadow with his eyes closed. Shadow opened them, seeing the Doctor taking the paperback board from the front of the bed.

"How are you Shadow?", the doctor said. Shadow looked at him head to toe. The doctor looked like a human like Shadow and the rest of the world they lived in but he was half cheetah. His ears were turned down revealing his unique black patterns. He had golden short, wild like hair. Shadow could tell he had an average built body under his clothes, and he was tall.

He was regularly attractive, and he had no ring on his finger. Shadow looked over at the window. "I'm alright."

The doctor smiled."Well, the surgery went a complete success. You should be out of here by noon time", he looked over at Sonic,"Is that your friend?"

Shadow closed his eyes again."Yeah. Can you wake him?"

The Doctor walked up to the sleeping hedgehog. He knelled down and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave it a shake. "Wake up...er...what's his name?"

_-Whore-_"Sonic"

"Wake up Sonic"

Sonic wiggled a little, then opened his eyes at the doctor. Sonic blushed a little. -He looks so handsome in sunlight....-

Sonic soon spotted Shadow staring at him, with an angered look. Sonic sat up straight and covered his mouth for a yawn. The doctor got back up and wrote on the paperback board.

"Well, I'll be back in 3 hours to remind you to take your medicine. I'll put up a do not disturb sign on your door." The Doctor took out a index paper from the paperback board and closed the door.

Sonic was stretching on the couch. "Do you want me to get us some breakfast?"

Shadow got up and rubbed his head. "Uh...Sure. And while your gone can you get me a piece of cheap ass, EX-boyfriend!"

Sonic got up from the couch, and looked at Shadow. "What?" He looked around and noticed that his diary entry was not with him.

"Oh God.....Shadow I was going to say sorry to-"

"I don't want to hear it! To think I actually thought I would go soft on you and-"

"I WAS GOING TO SAY SORRY TO TAILS FOR ACTING LIKE A WHORE!", Sonic yelled over Shadow.

Shadow eyes opened wide open. His mouth was a little open to say something but couldn't. Shadow swallowed a part of his ego and looked down.

"If you really have read ALL of my entry, you would know that I wanted to get back with you because...well get the letter."

Shadow walked to the bathroom and uncrumbled the entry. He came back to Sonic. "So I see that you really didn't read it." Sonic said in a disgusted tone.

Shadow read where he left off. -_He called me nice?charming?A good couple? How could I miss that part?! God I feel like such an ass...douche...the whole damn book....-_

"Oh Sonic...Please forgive me for being so ignorant."

"How come you get all suspicious and straight shot mean when it comes to me or you?"

Shadow sat on the bed. "I just...I don't want to lose you to other people because...You can be with somebody else, and you could do better than me...", he looked down.

Sonic sat next to Shadow and hugged him. "Shadow...I care about you. Why would I be with somebody better? I'm right here..."

Sonic raised his head and kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow blushed and looked away from Sonic.

"What is it?"

"..............", Shadow went silent. He just stared at the floor.

"Shadow?!"

Still no answer.

Sonic shook him a little. "Shadow?! What's wrong?! Answer me!"

He finally spoke. "I....I raped you...so many times...",

Sonic spotted an actual tear run down Shadow's face.

"I can't be with you...."

"Shadow please! You said it your self! That was Snog!"

"BUT IT WAS IN MY BODY! I did it!"

Sonic hugged him tighter. "Shadow...I forgive you. We both know that he was in your body. You wasn't in control. Snog probably made you look at what he did to me...did he?"

Shadow nodded slightly.

"It's over, he's gone. I killed him, well we killed him, all of us together...Don't try to step away from me. You know you want to be with me. I can feel it."

Shadow turned his head the farthest he can turn it to try not to look at Sonic's face. Sonic touched Shadow's chin and turned his head toward him. "I know your too shy to admit it..."

Shadow blushed and his mouth flinched. "Ohh....", Shadow said under his breath.

Shadow groped Sonic on the bed with a kiss on Sonic's lips. Sonic was shocked at first, but got hypnotized by Shadow's kiss. Shadow slipped his tongue into Sonic's mouth to meet his tongue.

Sonic moaned under the kiss. They rolled over and over to switch positions. Shadow sneaked his hand up Sonic's shirt to feel all over his chest. Sonic's chest was warm.

Sonic moved up a little with lust rushing through his body. Shadow slid off Sonic's shirt, and tossed it on the floor. Shadow went down tasting Sonic's body. He got lower and lower til he came to the shorts. Sonic started to unbutton his shorts, but Shadow put his hands on Sonic's.

"Don't worry. Just relax and let me do everything....", Shadow said in a smooth, soft, and erotic tone at the same time.

…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

Tails walked up Emily's new house. He sniffed his wrist, checking how strong was his cologne was. He tugged his band shirt down, which was a little tight, and pulled his blue jeans up.

Tails knocked on the door. He waited.....and waited.....and waited......

"Jesus...What is she doing? Taking a shower?"

The door flew open. Emily was leaning on the door, smiling. She had a orange tank on, with white kaprees on, and barefooted.

"Come on in. Fluffy just went back to sleep. He sleeps like a brick in the garage!"

Tails walked pass Emily. He took a glance of the room.

It was an average den with the kitchen morphed right by it. It had 2 long olive couches, and one white recliner. The white tiled kitchen was a decent size for two people to walk through. The pans with breakfast food was colored in various shades of green. The carpet was white. There was a plasma T.V. Perched up on the wall. Three long vertical windows behind the couch facing the wall, revealing the side yard.

Tails walked in slowly, absorbing everything.

"Wow Emily this house is impressive! You've got one good eye for houses. My house isn't even this nice."

Emily tossed her hands together behind her. "Oh quit sucking up to me!" She looked down in embarrassment with blushed cheeks. _'What are you doing Emily? Trying to make this a date or something?! He's interested in guys, not girls...'_

Tails turned around and saw Emily looking down with red cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Emily looked up with her cheeks still red. "Tails...I'm sorry...."

"For what?"

"Trying to make this like a date..."

Tails and Emily stared at each other. Tails walked to Emily. She backed up a little. Tails stopped. "Why are you scared?..."

"...", Emily looked down again.

"You don't know how to express your feelings, don't you?...Is this why your single?"

Emily's mouth flinched. "Don't make me cry..."

Tails eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! No, no,no!" He walked to Emily and held her head up. "I don't want to make you cry....I'll hate myself..."

"I know your not interested in me. You haven't even known me for 2 weeks..."

"Are you kidding?"Tails laughed a little. Emily looked at Tails with a confused look.

"I feel like I known you forever...We've talked, stopped an evil spirit from infecting Shadow and the whole town, ruining everyone's lives! Emily, we're friends...we can get to know each other more better..." Tails smiled.

Emily blushed. "Y-Your... right!" She held a fist up. "We're friends! We can get to know each other more better as friends or...."

Tails held her fist down. "A couple..."

Emily smiled at Tails and took his hands. "Come on! Breakfast is getting cold. Hope you like hash browns!"

Tails ran to the table and sat down. "I love hash browns!" Emily laughed.

9 o'clock news flicked on the T.V. "Good morn' London!"

…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

The hospital blinds were closed. The lights were shut off. The walls were soundproof. The two hedgehogs were alone under the sheets. There was panting and gasping coming from under the white sheets soon to be soiled.

The bottom hedgehog panted constantly, tightening the grip on the sheets by the thrust. He yelped out a moan in pleasure. He shifted his head to the side and looked at the shifting sheets.

Shadow held his moans in long enough to speak.

"W-What the...hell?....How in hell...did I...get to be the bottom?!-ah!"Shadow complained under his moans.

Sonic leaned down to the other side of Shadow's head and whispered in his fuzzy ear, "Well, I've been getting it in the ass all the time with you. Somebody has to show you some obedience once in a while."

Shadow growled. "I-I wasn't even in control of my body and I have to get it from the ass by you?- Oh! Watch it boy! Your not trying to nail a pipe in my ass!"

Sonic grinned to himself. "This is why people don't bang you, because you complain too much!"

Shadow pulled himself up to say something, but leaned back down on the bed. Sonic was right, he thought , he did complain quite much. Shadow faced the pillows in front of him.

Sonic made a surprised moan sound. Shadow griped the sheets on the bed. "Don't tell me....", he said to himself.

"I-I can't...", Sonic whispered out loud. He sped up a little which made Shadow start to cry out in pleasure. Shadow started to sweat more down his back and face. He grabbed his cock in a little regret.

"_I can't hold it anymore either Sonikku...."_

Shadow cried out a final moan when he felt a warm liquid flow through him from bottom to top. Sonic pulled his cock out and rubbed it if there was leftover ejaculation. Two little spurts squirted out on Shadow's lower back.

Shadow let go of himself and looked at his hand. His hand was filled white with ejaculation. Sonic pulled back the sheets to get some air.

"Whew...that feels good, to get some air from under there..."

Shadow sat up, then clutched his butt cheeks. He blushed. Sonic looked down at Shadow.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?"

"No, it's not like that...it's just..."

Sonic smiled suddenly at a thought. "Did...Did I take your virginity Shadow?"

Shadow's cheeks fulled with anger. He turned around quick and grabbed Sonic by the neck. "If you tell ANYONE...I swear to the gods above me...I'll find you...and kill you!"

Sonic grinned. "I promise Shadow I won't tell a soul."

"That includes gingers..."

"I know! They have souls too you know...", Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow let go of Sonic's neck. "You can't ever be too trustful of them cheetahs..."

Sonic got up from the bed. "Where you going?", Shadow asked.

"To the shower", Sonic scratched his head in embarrassment, "I forgot to last night..."

Shadow's eyes went wide. "Oh gross! I had sex with a filthy hedgehog!" He shivered and walked to the shower. "Now _I_ need a shower!"

"Hey, how about we both take a shower together!", Sonic asked in front of Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever...."

The two walked into the bathroom together.

…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

11:04 AM blinked on the dash board of the green beetle. Tails leaned the chair back on the passenger's side and closed his eyes.

Emily looked over at Tails starting to doze off. She tried to steady the wheel to keep on the dirt road so she may get a better look at Tails.

"It's strange how people look so calm and content while sleeping...", She giggled to herself, "I wonder how Shadow looks when HE sleeps...I've got to know! I bet he looks angry or..."

Emily got lost in thought while driving. She looked at her glove compartment.

"Those files I typed up has to be shown to Shadow for one thing. Snog messed with something in the company and he locked some sort of deal with another company. We have to get this straight before something bad happens to the company...."

The green beetle drove off onto the cemented road toward the freeway to the hospital.

Sonic leaned on the window seal to look out at the city. It was quiet and the wind was blowing outside through the trees. He looked at Shadow and the doctor walking around together slowly. Sonic smiled at Shadow for inspiration. Shadow spotted his smile and gave him a kindly smirk.

"Okay Mr. Shadow...Do you feel any pain while you walk?"

Shadow took two steps forward and stopped. "No...not really. That medicine really does the trick."

The cheetah doctor laughed a little. "The miracle of medicine I always say."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and hugged him. "Thank God your not seriously harmed."

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic and hugged him tight. "You too..."

The cheetah flipped through the paperback board. "You'll be able to check out of here Shadow by noontime and-", he looked up at Shadow and Sonic and found them sharing a smooch, "Oh...Err...I can leave...."

Sonic tugged away from Shadow's kiss. "Shadow!"

Shadow smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry! Sometimes my hormones get the best of me!"

The doctor smiled. "Well you can stay here for one more hour for lunch, then we'll mail you the bill. You insurance covered your injuries."

Shadow sighed. "Thank God. My insurance finally did something right..."

"Have a good day Mr. Shadow!", the doctor said walking out the door. Shadow waved at the doctor "good day" too. Sonic dug into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Tails and Emily are coming over to see us. I'll buy them lunch while their here."

Shadow walked to the drawer and pulled out a lunch pass, and handed it to Sonic. "Give me some meat whenever you go get the lunches."

Sonic nodded and laid out on the futon and turned on the T.V. A sitcom flipped on.

// "So Ebony...What are you going to do about that little bind up you got yourself into?"//

// The female black bird walked a little in the apartment and turned to the male white wolf. "Hopefully fly into the sun and fake my own death will go well..."//

// The audience laughed//

…...........:::::::::::::::::::::..............:::::::::::::::::::::.....................:::::::::::::::::::::::........................

Emily's beetle drove into a parking spot in the lot. Tails and Emily walked into the lobby of the hospital towards the front desk. There sat a freckled faced white sheep in a blue scrubs outfit.. She was typing notes into the computer. She spotted Tails and Emily.

"Top of the morn' to ya folks! How may I help ya?", the sheep asked.

"Good morning mam. We're looking for a black and red hedgehog that came in here for fractured stomach injury. His name's Shadow."

"Hmm..." The sheep typed in the info on Shadow and sprung up a search result.

"Shadow, the president of the steel making company?"

Emily squeezed, "Not for long....", she whispered to herself, "I mean yes that's it!"

"He's in on the 6th floor, room 590", the sheep smiled at Emily.

"Thank you mam!" Tails thanked and walked to the elevator. Emily followed him.

The got on the elevator. They waited until their floor dinged. Smooth elevator music played while they were in there. Emily heard the music and started to sway to the music. Tails looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I like this song."

The door opened to a hallway with 3 vending machines. A doctor was walking into the hallway towards the floor's head desk. The two walked down the hall and stopped at a dead end. Tails looked around and spotted room 590.

"There! That's it!" Tails pointed.

Emily knocked on the door. They waited.....

Sonic opened the door. "Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Yo..."

Emily and Tails walk more into the hospital room. Emily sat in a chair by the bed. Tails leaned on the wall. Shadow was watching T.V. Sonic got flustered up at Shadow.

"Hello Shadow? Emily and Tails are here! Aren't you going to say 'hello' ?"

"I saw them! I always don't have to say hello to everyone."

Sonic sighed. "I give up..."

Emily pulled out a vanilla folder. "We all can't win against Shadow..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow angrily threatened with a fist in his hand.

Emily smirked. "Sorry Shads, you won't be punching me after what I've got to show you."

Shadow loosened up a little. "Wha?..."

Tails walked to Sonic and took his hand.

"Huh?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"We have to talk, alone."

Sonic looked over at Shadow, who was taking with Emily holding the vanilla folder, then back at Tails, and nodded.

The two walked into the bathroom together and closed the door.

"So what's up...", Sonic said while leaning on the wall.

"Us officially breaking up." Tails sternly said.

Sonic looked down. "Tails please let me say sorry..."

"Huh? But I'm gonna break up with you...."

"Tails, I'm sorry that...that I used you to relieve my loneliness! I feel like such a whore! Please forgive me! I..I feel better if I stay with Shadow. Please don't be sad..." Sonic had a worried look on him. He looked like he was even about to cry.

Tails walked up to Sonic and hugged him. "I- I understand Sonic. How it feels to be lonely and want to be loved..."

Sonic looked surprised. He wrapped his arms around Tails and cried a little. "Thank you....."

"....."

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we still be friends?"

"...Of course, BFFs!"

Sonic smiled and kissed his forehead. Tails smiled back and blushed a little.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY COMPANY MAY GO BANKRUPT!?"**_

Sonic and Tails ran out of the bathroom and spotted Shadow red with rage, growling with his fangs showing, with a crumbled papers in his hands.

"What's going on here?", Sonic walked up to Shadow.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's shirt and shouted, _**"**__**MY COMPANY IS GOING TO BE BANKRUPT WITH ME TO BLAME!!!!**__**"**_

…:::End of Chapter 9:::...

Chibi-Oh snap! The surprises really don't end in his story even if it has a few chapters left! Sorry it took forever to to this guys!

Shadow- I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS THE UKE IN THIS CHAPTER!!! :( I FEEL...violated...

Sonic-WHOO! I was on top! I can't believe it! Thankies Chibi! Love you!

Tails- *Shakes head* This is why I don't like yaoi fan stories. It's unpredictable!!!!

Chibi-Thought I give me fans a little treat!

Tails-What a treat...

Shadow-*Sniff* I was on the bottom....:(

Sonic-~Giggles~ 3


	11. Update for the last chapter

Chibi: Yo Dawgz. This is my last little update for this story.

Shadow: This is like the third update you've done. I think you're just a lazy ass!

Sonic: You know, I think Shadow has a point…

Chibi: Oh shut up! You try to get some free time while you are in college!

Tails: Yeah you two, cut the boss some slack! I personally enjoyed not getting my ass violated and or beaten up in every chapter!

Chibi: Thank you Tails. Just for that, you'll gonna be with Emily!

Tails: Yay! No more sex with that beast! *Points to Shadow dramatically*

Shadow: Who cares, I got Sonic! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Sonic: What am I? Some trophy to you?

Shadow: Be happy I'm not calling you a slave….

Chibi: Uhh…Guys back to the update, much?"

Sonic: So what's wrong this time?

Chibi: My laptop went crazy and I can't get on it. So I'll have to get a brand new one with Windows 7 on it! Bad thing is that most of my files were on that old one…It's time for it to go on. It's 8 years old you know?

Tails: 8 years old?

Shadow: Damn! I throw my stuff away even if it's 3 years old…

Chibi: It's decided, I will do a mega, super,ultra ,atomic, final chapter! It'll be like two chapters in one!

Sonic: Oooo….

Chibi: Until then, everyone tune into the story being updated at the end of February or in March.

Tails: All the way next year? Shadow and Sonic are right, you are a lazy ass!

Chibi: *evil face* Oh, should I make it that you can be BOTH Shadow's and Sonic's sex slave?...Again?

Tails: *shudders* A few more months isn't too bad…

Shadow: Can't wait for Christmas! PS3 here I come!

Sonic: Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Years to all! Yeah I said "Merry Christmas", suck it Christmas hating Atheists!

Tails: Oh snap! No he diiiiidnnnn't!

Shadow: *facepalms* Idiots…

Chibi: I love you guys! :3


End file.
